


暴力双熊（bad boys bad boys (whatcha gonna dooo) ♫）

by solarcorium



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sibling Bonding, jason and damian being jason and damian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcorium/pseuds/solarcorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason和Damian作为蝙蝠侠和罗宾的AU！以胡扯为主，竞争上岗的活力双雄，还有猫咪Jason（一只叫Jason的猫）。</p><p>Chinese translation of bad boys bad boys (whatcha gonna dooo) ♫ by drakefeathers</p>
            </blockquote>





	暴力双熊（bad boys bad boys (whatcha gonna dooo) ♫）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyrobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyrobins/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [happyrobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyrobins/pseuds/happyrobins). Log in to view. 



> 原文Tumblr地址：http://drakefeathers.tumblr.com/post/81925899786

 [permission](http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/6978b95bgw1egz27vlpkrj20h909lwfu.jpg)

 

Jason刚越狱不到一天——在他的代替品帮助下，到现在他还是无法相信那孩子竟然有种那么做——就接到了来自Talia的讯息。距她最近一次联络已有好一阵子，不过他仍记得如何破译她的加密文件。

讯息中的地址将他领向犯罪巷附近的一处老砖房。品相不太好。门边暗藏的电子扫描仪通过了他的指纹，一进屋他不由发出开心的低叹。

这是一间安全屋。装潢完善，崭新完美，附带一切对最近的他而言已是奢侈品的必需品和他只在 **梦里** 见过的奢侈品，而他知道这些都是为他准备的。这比他昨晚匆匆设立在废弃仓库里的基地要宜居上千倍，甚至比他被扔进监狱前暂居的所有基地都要好。

“谢谢你，Talia。”他对空荡荡的房间说着，一边在松软舒适的沙发上伸展筋骨，不顾还穿着战靴便四仰八叉地躺下。

他正打算闭上眼睛，真真正正地睡个 **久违** 的好觉，然后他发现，坦白地说，他不是一个人。

 

—

他和Bruce与Talia之子的初遇，是以那小鬼自天花板俯冲而下一心要削掉他的胳膊作为开场的。

—

他一手捂着湿毛巾抵住前额止血，同时通过电脑呼叫Talia——这设备真是位暖心的小甜甜，不过他可以等会再陶醉——意在问清她的交易条件。她给出了答案，而他不敢相信自己的耳朵。

没错，他有预感Talia不会提供免费的午餐，但他的预想是关于情报交易。关于他作为她留在哥谭的眼线。不是作为全职保姆。

凶残的小鬼愤愤地闷哼一声，还被封口捆绑在沙发上。Jason对他顽强不屈的绳结深感欣慰。他留神监视着那小孩——他很清楚轻视Talia的儿子会有什么后果。

“安静，小子。你妈和我正在讲话。” 

“他处在一个非常关键的年纪，”Talia说，“我曾寄希望于他的父亲，希望他教育他，激发他的潜能，不过那……再不可能有结果。”停顿，矛盾的神色在她眉目间一闪而过，但泄漏出的讯息足够使Jason明白她正在与某种情绪搏斗，由那男人的死亡引起的、繁杂如无头蜂群的情绪，和他一样的情绪。

“所以，那又怎样？我是最佳后备选项？”无稽之谈，Jason不禁想嘲笑她的想法。于是他笑了，苦涩地。

Talia眼中毫无笑意。她冷淡地保持严肃：“你是蝙蝠侠的门徒。他的搭档。”

“他的门徒多得是。你为什么不把你的孩子甩给他们中随便哪个谁？”

“因为我信任你，Jason。我了解你。你能做到。”

“但我不想。”他说，游离在恼火的边缘。他累了。他需要几个小时的睡眠，洗个澡，才有兴致应付此般对谈。他的前额还在流血，他烦恼着不得不给自己缝上几针。他内心一片愁云惨雾电闪雷鸣，而Talia的儿子恰恰是那个暴风眼。“抱歉，但我恐怕还不着急物色小跟班。”

她沉默一阵，无声审视他。她接下来的发言镇静而算计，像棋盘上的一招落子。

“也许你该重新考虑你的决定。人人都知道蝙蝠侠需要罗宾。”

双车归一。

Jason并非没有考虑过这件事。他想过，在每个不同的时期有不同的想法。当他还穿着精灵靴，他想成为Bruce。过去的几年里关于超越他的谵妄填满他的心。

而现在，他不确定自己想要什么。他告诉——嘲讽过——Bruce，说他会成为更好的蝙蝠侠，还有什么办法比取代他的位置，成为哥谭需要的蝙蝠侠更能证明这一点？但同时他也好奇那件漆黑、沉重的斗篷是否会令他窒息——勒紧他的脖子，像一副绞索。也许继续他作为红头罩的事业，利用蝙蝠侠的缺席放开手脚才是上策。或者他会为此丧失良机。他还无从得知。

尽管，他能清醒认识到Talia想要什么。一对供她信任的蝙蝠侠与罗宾。一组可能与她结盟的活力双雄。

几间奢华的安全屋，几把武器，或者雪中送炭的现金援助永远不可能把Jason变成一只乖乖狗，对人为首是瞻，但Talia对此也从来不存侥幸。她为他做了很多事；他欠她的足够让他保持安静，当她有所请求时耐心聆听。

那也是他现在还听着她讲话的唯一原因，而不是在五分钟前就挂断通讯。

“如何？”她语带希冀地询问。那孩子也看着他。等待一个答案。

“我会考虑考虑，”Jason让步至他的最后底线。他叹气，用手心揉了揉眼睛，疲惫不堪，“可要是他又试图杀我，我发誓我会把他丢出窗户锁在门外。”让这小鬼尝尝在外头过夜的滋味如何。

“你听见了吗，Damian？看好你自己，”Talia严厉地命令道，“你很明白该怎么尊重你的老师。”

 

—

 

经历几分钟的挣扎，Damian跑出了他的房子，又在Jason忙着检视冰箱库存的时候风风火火地闯进厨房。安全系统检查完毕，令人印象深刻。高达蝙蝠洞标准。然后此刻他在冷冻柜里发现了他最喜欢的冰淇淋。这地方太完美了。

Jason一不做二不休迅速炮制起他在短暂监狱生活中日思夜想的三明治。双层分量，满满的腌菜夹心，厚厚的芥末酱。Damian站在咖啡机边上怒视他，从果盘里抓过一颗苹果，气势汹汹地猛咬一口。

Jason从没见过有人能把吃水果变成一项犀利示威行为。Damian对他摆出的怒容非常到位；肯定练了很久。然而圆圆的脸蛋和小小的鼻子让他看上去像某种哈巴狗。可能等他再大些，这副神态确实会有点吓人——

这时Jason突然醒悟到这孩子看上去有多像Bruce。他努力洗去这个念头，通过想象Damian的面部表情永恒地凝固在那种滑稽的胖哈巴狗不高兴。

“我决定了。”Jason若无其事地说，在橱柜里翻找急救工具。

“是吗。”Damian的口吻中透着乏味。

“是。”Jason借助微波炉门的映像抚平前额的创口贴，转身对那孩子颇有挑衅意味地说，“我会让你成为我的罗宾。但你必须穿原版制服。”

Damian冷笑道：“别痴心妄想了。”

“我是认真的。”

“我对成为你的跟班毫无兴趣，”Damian毫不留情地反击，“我不打算像某些傻瓜一样一身花花绿绿上蹿下跳。我可以直接亲自取代我的父亲，用不着你多管闲事。”

有那么转瞬即逝的几秒钟，Jason考虑过怂恿他自行其道。一只十岁宝宝蝙蝠侠飞荡于哥谭上空，向罪犯们低狺。这会是极佳的娱乐节目。他想知道Gordon会作何反应。

“那你还在这儿干嘛？”他问。

“母亲让我留下。”Damian说，不悦却顺从。知道他还能听进某人的话算是件好事。“她说你应该成为我的新导师。”

“指导你什么？如何战斗？”

Damian似乎认为那句话很滑稽。他坏笑道：“不。我学过如何战斗。我早就掌握你从未听闻的各种战斗方式。如果你虚心请教的话我说不定能教你一两招，Todd。”

“那你要学什么？”

Damian沉思片刻。“哥谭。”他简练地说。

Jason扬起一道眉毛：“她希望我教你了解哥谭？”

“那是我说的。终有一日它会是我的城市。我需要熟知一切。”

“行。”Jason站起身，从椅背上抓起他的皮夹克套上，“我们走吧。”

“什么？”

“是时候给你上第一课了，所以去换件能融入环境的行头。融入人群，我说的是。”他补充，因为那小孩绝对是把“融入环境”解读为迷彩服和脸部迷彩的类型，这么一来他甚至会比穿着现在那身黑白服饰更加显眼。“我们来趟实地考察。”

“天还 **亮着** 。”Damian抗议道，看上去一脸迷惑。Jason不管这孩子有多身经百战，他还没准备好面对夜晚的哥谭。

不耐烦地抱起双臂，Jason装模作样地看了一眼手表。他没有手表，他发现。自从他的家当都被监狱没收去他就没剩多少私人物品，而他所有的旧安全屋都在蝙蝠脑残粉的监控之下。Damian最终明白了他的意思，跺着脚走出房间。

“以及禁止携带刀具。”他抬高音量，朝着Damian的背影吩咐道，只得到一句恼怒的“tt”作为回应。

 

—

 

对于Damian来说，这是一个充满各种“第一次”的下午。

他第一次搭乘公交，哦在这小男孩看来它该是怎样一个勇敢新世界啊。挨挤的人群、酸臭的空气、座位上诡异的污渍。当某人在他头顶上打喷嚏，那一脸恶心的表情真是千金难买。Jason假装忘记他们的目的站点，就为了让他再多感受会人生真谛。

他第一次尝试辣热狗，显而易见。他的牢骚发个不停，为了腻味的油脂和卫生不达标的街头摊贩烹饪工具，但他吃得一点儿不剩。

以及，重中之重，他第一次作为某个普通人走上人行道，而非那个不凡的、年少老成的小王子。一个行色匆匆的男人撞上Damian，停也不停便继续赶路。男孩猛地回身，咆哮，看上去已经准备就绪同他决一死战。Jason不得不一手拽住Damian，拎到边上，防着他重伤那个可怜的家伙致残。Damian可能确实把刀留在了安全屋里，但Jason清楚这孩子会随身携带至少一件锐物。

Damian跟在Jason身后，走在人行道上，像一朵忿忿不平低雷轰鸣的小乌云。乏味无趣、安分规矩的跑腿工作显然不合他的心意，当他说学习哥谭时，内心想象的绝不是这样。他说过他想见识一切……那正是Jason打算向他展示的。就从交通高峰期的市中心开始。

也许过会他们能在傍晚时分到鲍厄里街区溜一圈，或是奈何岛②。看看这孩子会不会吓得弃Jason和哥谭而去，回家找妈妈。不过，Jason有多希望他会这么做，他就有多大的可能性逆其道而行。他很顽固——作为Talia和Bruce的儿子，完全不出所料——而且绝对不会轻言放弃。他的小课堂会是个长期项目了。愉悦。

Jason发现自己在韦恩塔前停下脚步。抬头仰望，时近黄昏的太阳威力不减，最高窗镜反射的光斑怒视他，他眯起眼，皱眉。他好奇Alfred是不是在那儿，或者Dick或者Drake或者任何所谓的家人，正在那儿胡编乱造，试图掩盖Bruce的死亡。比起硬塞给他的这个小鬼，Jason宁愿面对那些股东大佬。原则上和处理罪犯头子不会有太大区别。

“如何？”Damian不耐烦地问。他的腔调给Jason一种特别强烈的Talia既视感。真可爱。就某方而言。“我们进去？”

“行啊，那肯定好玩，”Jason讽刺地小声说道。可能有点太小声，因为Damian依然一脸期待看着他，飞横跋扈地挑眉。“不，”他语气坚定，翻了个白眼。“不，我们不进去。”门前台阶是他愿意与此地保持的最近距离，站在这就够他受的了，别说进去。

“为什么不？我是他的儿子。他的继承人。拥有这所公司是我与生俱来的权利。”

“没错，你怎么可能错呢。不是什么麻烦事儿，不就是老板死而复生的养子和他生物学层面上的没人知道有这么一个人的儿子，大摇大摆走进去说嗨。”Jason冷哼一声，“你知道这会引起多少问题吗？”

“他们无权质问我。我是他们的雇主。”

他说这句话的表情如此理所当然，以至于Jason给不出其他反应，除了不敢置信地瞪着他。他不知道这孩子怎么能生在地球上。

“如果你一心要那么想，”Jason开口，扬起下巴示意那幢摩天高楼，“你就不应该和我呆在一块儿。恕我无能为力。你还是去巴结Alfred，或者Grayson。让他们收养你。没准他们能给你在顶层附近准备间豪华办公室。”

Jason双手插进口袋里，沿着人行道迈步走开，留下Damian伫立在韦恩塔的长影中，以近似向往的神色仰视它。转过街角，他回头瞥了一眼，看见男孩急急朝他跑来。

“我想到最顶上看看是什么样的。”Damian一赶上他便说。这次的要求倒是一件Jason力所 **能** 及的事了。

 

—

 

风景不错。总是不错。

从这个高度他们能清楚看见川流不息的车水马龙携夹着哥谭，几乎让它显得渺小。Jason更年轻的时候，它是由房顶天台和绚烂灯光组成的游乐场，高楼间的裂谷永远蛰伏着黑暗的阴影，每一个光线昏昧的角落都潜藏着麻烦，只要他飞掠而过的目光追究过深，就会发现。但这曾是乐趣所在，也曾是。绝大多数时间里，那是他和蝙蝠侠一起工作、帮助人们的地方。

尽管，这道风景太摄人心魄，太容易让人麻痹大意。今天这样无云的夜晚尤为最佳。可当倾盆落雨或纷飞大雪涤荡全城，那番夜色总是值得他们跃过湿滑屋顶、顶着寒风，奋不顾身。他也记得他在白天来过这儿几次，但青天白日从来不像亿万炫目的灯火那样同时向他闪耀，从未具有那般效力。他仍会梦见那副景象。和他现在看到的不一样。不尽相同。

短短几年能发生很多事。那场大地震的破坏力不小，区分出一些晚期重建的建筑，改造了城市地貌，变成现在这副模样。它不一样了。不过话又说回来，Jason也不一样了。他猜没有什么能保持永远不变。哥谭不会封冻在凝滞的时间中，等着它迷途的罗宾归来。Bruce也是。

Damian俯瞰在他们脚下展开的城市，露出同Jason见面以来第一个笑容。他这副架势有点骇人。可能只是打光仰角的问题，他的面部阴影不太对劲。可能。

那孩子彻底沦陷其中，陶醉着将与它的初见深深烙进记忆，而Jason正试着从回忆里找回有关它的一切。即便在这个高度上也无所畏惧，Damian巡视着塔顶，为了把它——它的每一个角度——尽收眼底。Jason半是玩笑半是认真地猜他会插旗宣示领地所有权。

趁Damian正忙活，Jason掏出一支黑色粗线马克笔，他最近一直有意地把它放在夹克口袋里。然后往水泥墙的一角龙飞凤舞地签上 **Jason到此一游** 。

大快人心。一瞬间他这样觉得。然后，就像其他时候的每一次一样，他开始觉得这蠢毙了。他后悔写了它。他后悔没有把它写得更大。

 

—

 

Damian的日程看着都累。他小士兵一样的每日清晨起床时间是……Jason不清楚确切时间，因为他总是还在睡，但每当他从床上艰难地爬起来，Damian都已经在训练或学习，让Jason相形之下像个超级大懒虫。

Jason知道那孩子还是会睡觉的——了解到他确实是人类真令人宽慰——因为不论何时，只要他从噩梦中全身冷汗地惊醒，在安全屋里来回踱步试图保持镇静，出于偏执，他会彻底检察每一间房间，然后他都会看见那孩子在床铺上，面朝上背朝下，睡姿规矩得像个吸血鬼。

单看Damian的训练，他不得不承认这孩子很出色。比他们当罗宾时都要好。但仍然只是个孩子，即便他表现得不尽然。Damian请求——命令了Jason好多次，要他带他去夜巡。他也拒绝了好多次。Damian只能在他们的小小实地考察期间见到白天的哥谭，这把他气坏了，Jason敢说。日复一日他越来越暴躁。

 

Jason考虑过主动陪他进行格斗训练，以此作为一项不太上心的交流活动，联络联络他明白他们俩之间根本不会产生的感情，但他不怎么敢信任那个小鬼，对方可能会因为占了下风就开始使阴招或者亮刀子。Damian攻击训练假人的暴行透露出不加掩饰的躁动因子，Jason认为他大概有必要留神看着他。

也许在所有的跌宕怒火和纡尊降贵的不情愿表象之下，Damian真的只是个孩子，挣扎渴望着证明自己。一种Jason无比熟悉的感受。也可能在 **那些** 之下他只是被宠得烂到根里的坏种。

Jason从来没答应过要扮演Talia孩子的心理诊疗师。他自己的问题就够多了，而且他的问题多半和哥谭有关。

 

“我出门的时候别惹什么麻烦，小兔崽子，”Jason说，合上头盔的开关，拍打他的暗袋，做最后的装备核查。“记着，离炉灶远远的。睡前刷牙，九点上床。”

Damian越过他的笔记本电脑屏幕朝Jason皱了皱鼻子。然后，令人惊讶地，他眨眼，把他的面部表情摆的更……沉着。

“新闻刚报道了多处地标均收到炸弹威胁。其中一些在你的地盘里。如果我和你一起去，能更迅速解决问题。”这算是他说过的最接近请求而不是命令的话。可惜Jason可以看穿他的本意。

“也许我能带上你……”Jason哄骗他，“ **只要** 你说出那个充满魔力的词。”

Damian对他皱起眉头。Jason以为他只是放不下自尊负隅顽抗，然后他意识到Damian可能真不知道他是什么意思。

而且……草，他一边想着一边摔门出去。他就不应该尝试教那小鬼基本礼仪。或者日常用语。

Jason没有可悲到相信Damian会一整晚乖乖坐在家里的地步。男孩很聪明，他有能力篡改安全系统，独自溜出来。但他没有留下证据，就算有，Jason也不可能陪他耗上一整晚来践行宵禁命令。他有更重要的事情，而仅仅是Damian的在场就足够毁掉他的多数计划。

他随时可以……在结束某次夜巡后一走了之。他时不时会这样想。他可以把Damian丢在那间设备齐全的屋子里，等着Talia察觉这件事——她用不了多久就会发现。但他还没有空，还没有门道去找一处像样的新落脚点。而现成的这间有热水供应。所以他还是每天回去，夜复一夜。

Jason经常幻想若是他没有一个十岁室友，那间安全屋会有多棒，然后叹气。

 

—

 

Jason坐在防火梯上，双腿伸出铁制栏杆间晃荡。这是一个忙碌的夜晚。他的指节淤青，牛仔裤被溅上了血迹。还只剩下一小把子弹。他凝视着日出，以此暂时逃避应付那个句句不离抱怨和对他的谴责的小鬼。

今晚早些时候，当他打爆一个皮条客的膝盖骨——确实费了他一点劲——的时候，余光瞥见一闪而过的身影让他猛地抬眼。在转瞬即逝的一秒间，他发誓他看见了一个人影跃过房顶间隙。他稍加搜寻了那个区域，什么也没找到，但不论那是谁，他看上去很小。像一个孩子那么小。

 

Jason烦恼地想，带Damian到韦恩塔顶上究竟是不是个馊主意。那孩子初次浅尝了哥谭夜晚空气的味道，而那不是容易戒掉的东西。Jason很清楚。他记得在过去，在他被禁止继续吸烟的时候，他从没有犯过瘾，因为他每晚都能得到 **这个** ，而它要比香烟带劲多了。

远行在外的每一年他都想念它，那份刺激。硝烟与汽车尾气的味道，和某种锋芒毕露他无法名状的东西——它渗入空气，盘旋在街道和人行街上空——它在他的唇齿间弥留不去，它正是他离开时发狂渴望的东西。

把她的儿子送到这来是Talia无可挽回的失策。

 

—

 

自从蝙蝠侠消失，局势一日比一日严峻。一开始岌岌可危的城市力量平衡，现在彻底被打破。

到目前为止，无人站出来取代蝙蝠侠的位置，包括Jason。并不是说他没有想过。时不时地，这个主意就会在他脑海里走上一遭。他无法坐视不管。周围的一切都开足马力向地狱狂奔；趁着蝙蝠的缺席，财路不明的阔佬和犯罪首领纷纷采取更加大胆的行动，爬出他们隐匿的巢穴，进一步扩大交易规模，并越发怠于掩藏罪证行迹。

就像是为Jason所有曾被视危言耸听的言论翻案。一句说给死者的“我早就告诉过你”。

Jason总以为Dick会立刻接过斗篷。若不是他重伤在床，也许他确实会。上回Jason到蝙蝠洞里，是他的替代品邀他前去听Bruce的遗言，黄金男孩躺在医疗台上，正处于术后麻醉状态，全身上下插着一打管子。他的一些小算盘打得不太如意，很不如意，以至于他最终成了一堆货真价实的长枪短炮的瞄准对象。看来他得过好一阵子才能凭自己的力量直立了，不过了解他的人都知道他总是会恢复原状。他就是这样的人，恢复原状。就好像他是一只超级弹力球，而不是人类。

哥谭义警没有全体缺席。女猎手身姿矫健一如既往。神谕的队友伙计们继续常规巡逻，做他们的日常工作。有传言说有一个特别够劲的红衣女性出没，携带重型武器，而且毫不避讳他人的血光之灾。

尽管，人们开始注意到有谁不见了。最麻烦的那部分人试图从中牟利。多数人则只是提出疑问，想知道蝙蝠侠身上究竟发生了什么。

蝙蝠侠 **和** 罗宾身上发生了什么。因为Jason的替代品显而易见地消失了，也消失了。Jason听Damian说他听Talia说她听Ra’s说Tim Drake离开哥谭去闯荡外面的世界。

Jason不明白他怎么会离开没有蝙蝠侠的哥谭，特别是在Dick得过好几个月才能参加夜巡的情况下，但他有点、或者说十分怀疑……远不止两位常规玩家缺席了这场城市义警游戏。Jason只有静观其变才能知道，事情的发展是否如他猜想那样。

 

—

 

自从把儿子扔给Jason之后，Talia再没联系过他。Jason对她想玩什么把戏一清二楚——如果他想告诉她他不干了，他至少要等上一段时间，而在这段时间内他不得不和那孩子相处，然后他最终会暖化他心中的坚冰，对吗？

错。

虽然她的忙碌倒是有理有据。Jason一路远游一路训练的那会儿，也经常几星期联系不上她。

但不管怎样，当Jason甚至没法呼叫她、告诉她Damian已经失踪将近一天的时候，情况就变得越发艰难了。

前天夜里，Jason和东区的新进帮会势力来了一场遭遇战，前额被划开一道深深的、鲜血淋漓的伤口。他到家不久后便失去了意识，几乎没力气做急救处理、或是胡乱塞几口食物，就晕倒在床上。他在睡梦中把匆匆缝合的伤口扯开了，在下午一点钟醒来，身下的床单布满血迹。那孩子早已不见踪影。

Talia大概能在不到一小时内便派出一堆忍者搜寻整座城市。Jason能……上交份失踪人口报告。接着独自在城内搜索，继续他过去几小时内一直在进行的，毫无进展的工作。他可以贴几张寻人启事。他没有那小鬼的照片，但他能用皱着一张脸的比特斗牛犬的图片代替，足够接近本人样貌了。

坐在黏糊糊的快餐桌边，面前摆着一杯冷热参半但如雪中送炭的咖啡，Jason盘算着他的下一步。他把玩着手中的手机。他可以打给Alfred。让老管家启动蝙蝠电脑，快速扫描全城的监控录像。

他不想打给Alfred。Alfred洞察人心又狡猾精明，他会让Jason回去做些杂活来偿还这份人情，比如——比如更换劳斯莱斯的机油，然后品尝鉴赏一下新蛋糕配方，接下来Jason就会被威逼利诱着又一次在他的旧房间里过夜他懂的。

心血来潮地，他拨通了一个一直暗暗记在心里的号码，听着电流信号声。只响了两声。

“你好？请问你是？”

Jason没有料到她会接电话。他有点后悔了，一时间忘记要说什么：“是我，Barbara。”

“你为什么要打这个号码？”

“你瞧，我现在碰到了点问题……我知道我们现在关系不太好，但我还是宁愿来请你帮忙，我是说，比起——”

她喀拉一声挂断电话。他看着他的手机，告诉自己他不应该觉得受了冒犯。但他确实受了冒犯。她甚至没法忍着听他把一句话讲完吗？

他的电话响了。他接通。

“嘿。”

“Jason，那条不是安全线路！那是我家的电话，用来联系普通市民社交的。日常活动，比如预约牙医，或者订外卖。那是个 **诱饵** 。你不应该呼叫那个号码。”

“好吧，呃，恐怕我没有资格得知您的惯用通讯方式，全知全能的神谕阁下。我不得不用写在电话簿上的已知号码。”她那头一言不发。他担心她又要挂断他的电话。“我很抱歉，行吗？我没想暴露你的身份，只是我现在碰上的问题非常严重，然后我就想知道你有没有什么消息可以帮我。这事和一个失踪的小孩有关。”

“接着说。”

“他的名字是Damian，他是——“

“Talia和Bruce的儿子，我知道，“Barbara语调轻快地说。他也估摸着她早知道这个。”自从你越狱之后，他就一直留在哥谭，和你在一起。”

Jason惊讶地眨了眨眼。那个，就 **不是** 她应该知道的了。”名不虚传，“他干巴巴地回答，”棒极了。希望你可以告诉我至少你还没有发现我目前的确切位置。这是我这几年最好的一间安全屋，而且它很棒如果我不用被迫废弃它的话。“

“你的藏匿据点，或者说多个据点，对我的数据库而言依旧处于未知状态。坦白地说，Jason，我们目前有更重要的事需要解决。“他可以听见轻微的咔哒声，是她十指飞舞着敲击键盘的声音。“通常而言，你爬出你的藏匿点现身于别处的所作所为才是我们关心的问题。现在我们来谈谈怎样才能找到你的失踪小男孩吧。考虑到上次他被放出去满城乱跑造成的麻烦，我们最好尽快找到他。”

“是。好极了。”他用后掌心揉了揉他疲惫、干燥的眼睛。“谢谢。”

“顺便一说，假身份不错。Pietro Jaycox。刚看见来点显示时我还好奇了好一会。” 

“只是许多身份中的冰山一角，”Jason说，展开一个童心未泯的微笑，“那个我是个摇滚明星。”

“你知道，Jason……如果你想过等一个适当的时机来，我不知道怎么说，来挽回你犯下的罪行并改过自新？现在是时候了。我告诉你这条消息，是因为我相信你不会恶意利用它。我们目前的人手处在过劳透支的边缘，并且愿意接受任何帮助。他们甚至可能愿意让你跳过跪下求原谅这一步。”

Jason发出一声暗哑的嘲笑：“这事永远不会发生，Babsy。”

“我也这么想。“她说，持续敲击键盘，持续一本正经，”你对三角洲③东部有什么想法吗？企鹅人把成片仓库租给我们最爱的罪犯们的地方？我这有些监控录像，记录时间大约在……凌晨五点，里面的人影看上去像是Damian。挥舞长刀的孩子并不是那么常见，即便在哥谭也是如此。”

“我完全明白你想说什么。”前几天晚上，他在码头附近游荡了几个小时——他接到线报，说他打算掐死在摇篮里的新生黑帮势力这周有一船走私军火交易，而他试图搜寻能透露出交易地点的线索，但幸运没有眷顾他。他甚至无法百分百确定靠岸时间。

他能够如愿一石二鸟——黑帮团伙和前来交易的军火走私贩——的希望越来越渺茫。现在那小鬼又摸走了他的调查笔记，并决定接手这项调查，而且，草，他早就该明白随手把笔记写在快餐外卖纸巾上不是什么好主意，更不要说把它们留在厨房餐桌上。

 

“我现在就出发。”Jason往快餐桌上扔下一些零钱，起身披上夹克，“你能——能请你别把这件事告诉任何人吗？我会自己解决——我今天真不想再应付你的哪只小鸟或蝙蝠了。”

“我给你三个小时，然后我会派我的一位组员前往。在那之前把事情办完并离开。”

“这些时间足够了。”

“到那儿注意安全，Jason。”她在挂断前留下这句话，一句像是发自内心的话。Jason有好长一段时间没听过这样的嘱咐——它落进他心里，太接近最脆弱的地方。

 

— 

Jason从一开始就明白三小时的时间预算太过自信，而此刻他 **真是** 火烧眉毛了——光是在码头边众多金属货箱中找到关押小鬼的那只就花了他半个小时，然后他们还得突破重围找到一条出路。

“看样子有人给自己找了大麻烦。”Jason说，得意洋洋地俯视Damian，抱起双臂。Damian只是摆着一张臭脸，推开他向前走去，走出他的临时监狱。他身上没有伤口，只是看上去被粗暴地揍了几拳，并且极其愤怒。原本用于捆绑他的绳子正躺在地上，他在几秒之内便摆脱了它们的束缚。以一种奇特的方式独自钻出了铁条箱。“别着急谢我慢慢来。”

“这是我计划的一部分。”Damian充满戒备地说。他的脸颊泛红，糅杂了怒火和尴尬，于是他把一口恶气统统发泄在最近的一个黑帮成员身上，猛踢他的胸口，力道发狠，以至于对方摇晃着落下码头，溅起一阵水花。

“好计划。被捉住然后用绳子捆上，然后听由他们处置——大致流程是这样的比如审讯、折磨，或是其他更糟的手段，因为若不是他们有什么更肮脏的计划，他们不会活捉你，相信我。好一个机智的计划。我原来怎么没想到呢？”Jason撞倒近旁的一只橡木桶，使它向前翻滚，击倒了两名走私犯，卡通式的画面，看着他们滚回船上，他忍不住轻笑。 **经典** 。”不过我得承认……如果你想当罗宾，做个男孩人质的那部分倒是过关了。“

“这个计划意在通过伪装被俘削弱他们的防备，以便抓住机会将他们一网打尽。你的插手毁掉了一切。所以，还真是多谢了。” 

Jason在牛仔裤上擦拭沾满血迹的指节，检视他们的战果。他们是唯二站到最后的两人，交易被及时中断了，还有一船走私武器停泊在码头边等着他们处理。这事的解决比他原先想象的更容易。也更快。

“我猜我们的合作确实挺顺利的。“

“我自己的工作进展得很顺利。”Damian刻毒地说，“你只是跟在我边上晃来晃去。”

“真的吗？因为我万分确信我放倒的暴徒数量是你的两倍。”Jason发现了一条漏网之鱼正畏缩在木箱后，不过他刚举枪指着对方，那家伙就扔下武器溜走了。聪明。“我们可以过会再讨论那个。现在有艘满载非法武器的船只乖乖等着爆破。你来吗？”

Damian先是沉默了片刻，但最终，他露出了一个耐人寻味的笑容。

—

 

Jason叹着气拿起斗篷和面罩：“这事不会有好结果的。”他咕哝，让黑色的面料滑过手心。

“打算像缩头乌龟一样临阵脱逃了吗，Todd?”Damian问道。他从电视节目和Jason那里学到了几个新词。有时候他说的话几乎像个普通人家的小孩。“如果你担心自己没有能力胜任这份工作，也许我们可以换一换，你来做 **我这个** 蝙蝠侠的罗宾。我才是受过更好的专业训练的人，记牢了。而这个名号从我出生的那一天起就注定要属于我。”

没错他又来了又是 **那一套** 。

“精神可嘉，小鬼，”Jason说，“在这儿你就是少年拍档。自己看着办吧。记得要对自己还有条裤子穿心怀感激。”

不只是裤子，还有手套和兜帽和战靴——而不是精灵靴。小鬼可以假装他不情愿扮演罗宾这一角色，但无法抑制 **梳理羽翼** 的冲动，他一逮着他自认为Jason没注意的空档就抖着尾巴自我欣赏。

Jason甚至无法抛开抵触心理，直视他手中的面罩。他心底的某一部分忍不住去想这一切都是一个天大的错误。但哥谭翘首以盼一个蝙蝠侠，现在正是他证明他能做得更好的机会。证明他没有疯，他没有精神失常，证明他不仅仅只是被怒火烧尽了理智，一心想着复仇与泄愤，证明——他是对的。一直以来都是对的。

不会有任何损失，他说服自己。唯一可能受损的便是Bruce的名声。而他可不操心那事。

 

—

 

信号灯在夜空中闪耀，但他们不打算回应它。那不是Jason的工作方式。而他确信警方不会对 **他** 这样的蝙蝠侠友好相待。

他和那孩子在街道与屋顶间穿梭。Jason有段时间没和别人一起夜巡过了。很长一段时间。但也不是说有Damian同行是件好事之类的。

Jason依然摸不准当他叫Damian“ **罗宾** ”时，心中一闪而过的情绪是什么。

那小鬼能跟上他的速度，能精准狠厉地出击，但他绝对是一只不同品种的小鸟，有别于Dick，或Jason，或再后来的那只。残酷，高效，没有闪亮的空翻和逗趣，甚至没有 **微笑** 。起码Jason让他把刀留家里了。

 

最大的难题是让Damian听从指令，哪怕只有一句也好。今晚只是实战测试，任何伤害搭档情谊的磕磕绊绊都可以放在以后摆平。他随时可以中断合作，然后把Damian扔上船遣送回他妈那里——他自己一样能做好工作——但他不得不承认这小鬼在身边还是有他的用处。一只并肩作战的罗宾让他更有实感，使正在发生的一切不那么难以置信。

没有蝙蝠森然而立的身影，没有他漆黑长影的荫庇，犯罪活动确实不断升级、蔓延， **蓬勃发展** 。简直无处不在——Jason和Damian一路发现了三起暴力抢劫、一起纵火未遂、还有一起黑帮势力冲突最终演变成枪战，全都发生在半小时之内。

这也是Jason的实战测试。斗篷和面罩改变了一切。他需要花点时间来适应。而在今晚的工作过程中，他学到最重要的一点是如何运用穿着—— **成为** ——这个标志带给他的力量。让坏人 **恐惧** ，达到他以前梦寐以求却从未达到的程度。他甚至不需要举枪就能够吓退他们。

但，就像他至始至终都知道的那样——对于不知恐惧为何物的人，枪支自有其用。

 

—

信号灯的光芒在他们夜巡一小时后消失。Jason猜想是Gordon厌倦了等待，选择放弃。

之后他会了解到也许事实并非如此。

结果证明，他们并不是那天晚上唯一一对初登舞台的活力双雄。

 

—

 

这场不可避免的对峙发生在哥谭老城区的一处屋顶上，Jason和Damian循着尖叫声从两个街区外赶来，却发现有人领先了他们一步。

事后回想起来，Jason认为这次会面的进展也许完全可以顺利得多，只要Damian能闭紧他的嘴。

“我……我看到了什么？”金发女孩转头问她寂静、一袭黑衣的搭档，身着Jason旧制服的改良版。她们是蝙蝠侠和罗宾。不一样的蝙蝠侠和罗宾。

另一个蝙蝠侠的整张脸严严实实地隐藏在面具之下。那只能让Jason **更加** 肯定她的身份。Cassandra Cain。有关她的一切他都是从Talia那里听来的，他看过她的照片和监控录像……虽然只有为数稀少的几段，因为她在销声匿迹方面甚至比Bruce更出色。她的制服和Jason之前见过的略有不同。暗袋更多，护甲更多，斗篷更长。显得她更高。

Jason对她坏笑：“好了，这下真尴尬。精心打扮了出席派对却和别人撞衫。”

她一言不发，只是审视着他，不易察觉地微微昂起头。全封式面具让她显得阴森怪诞，难以捉摸。她完全不受解读。她正在想什么？对此Jason甚至无法给出一个猜想。

“Jason Todd。”她沉静地说。

她的罗宾瞪大双眼：“什——那是 **他** ？”

“罪名成立。”Jason用手指比出一把手枪的形状，调皮地朝金发女孩开火。

“喔，没错你是有罪。已经犯下 **多少桩** 谋杀案了，现在？”

“我已经不去数了。”

“那这孩子又是谁？”她竖起一根指头指着Damian。“我不敢相信你竟然随便抓了个 **小孩子** 帮你杀人。真是——真是恶心。他肯定不超过九——”

“我十岁了。”Damian反驳，像一岁之差于事有补似的，“我不是小孩。在场的人之中我才是应该发问的那个。 首先，为什么你穿着我的制服，冒牌货？”

Damian不知道她是谁。Jason知道——他非常肯定她是Stephanie Brown。一度是搅局侠④，一度是罗宾，一度死亡。现在又活蹦乱跳地到处痛揍坏人，并且很显然，又找回了那身红绿黄三色的鲜艳羽毛。

“抱歉？”她蹙眉俯视Damian，“如果说这儿有谁是冒牌货，那应该是你。Ti——罗宾请我在他离开哥谭的这段时间里接替他的位置。”

“所以说他确实出城了，”Jason说，好奇地在面罩下扬起一道眉。他的猜想应验了。“为什么？”

“与你无关。”

Damian愤怒地抱起双臂，拒绝在谈话过程中被无视。“那不重——”

“闭嘴，Damian。”Jason说。

“罗宾。”他纠正道，怒目而视。他之前从不如此坚称自己是罗宾，不过现在有别人想当了，一切就都不一样了。

“闭上嘴， **罗宾** 。大人在讲话。”

Damian对他冷笑一声，将注意力转回Stephanie身上：“我是说，Drake怎么说不重要。他不是名至实归的罗宾。我在格斗中击败了他。我战胜了他。再者，作为我父亲真正的继承人，我有足够的权利——”

 她吐了吐舌头：“喔，棒极了。你是 **他** 。你就是那个每个人都在抱怨的恶魔的孩子。当然啦。”

“蝙蝠侠之子。”Damian宣布道，因为自己被打断一脸不高兴，“即是说，比起任何像你这样未经训练的无名小卒，我更值得拥有这个称号。”

“ **未经训练的无名小卒** ？我受过那些最好的老师——包括你父亲——作为搅局侠 **和** 罗宾的训练。”听到这句话，Damian全身一僵，显然很惊讶，他咬紧牙关，手握成拳，一系列矛盾挣扎的表情从脸上闪过。将他的反应视作胜利，Stephanie得意洋洋地挑起嘴角，“对，没错。这不是我第一次穿这身制服。”

“说谎。”Damian控诉道。他的声音不易察觉地动摇着，隐含着某种情绪，比如 **受伤** ，比如嫉妒。Jason相信他是唯一听出这一点的人。“我从没听说过你。”

“我没说谎，你这小——”

“Stephanie，对吗？”Jason问她，打断对话。

“罗宾。”

他烦不胜烦地叹气，“好， **罗宾** 。随便吧。”朝她们那儿吊儿郎当地晃了晃手指头，“你的蝙蝠侠哪去了？”

Stephanie抓狂地四处扫视了一通，但她的搭档早就不见了。她在争论中途消失了——也许她的蝙蝠直感雷达侦测到了附近的犯罪活动——没有发出任何响动，没有引起任何人的注意。

“混蛋。 **混蛋** 。”摸索着她的爪钩枪，Stephanie跑向屋顶边缘，纵身跃下，“这事没完！”她回头喊道，一边飞荡着离开。Jason抓住Damian的手腕，阻止他从背后用蝙蝠镖偷袭她。这招挺下流的。

 

—

 

Jason费了好一番自制力才恪守住一日一烟的规矩。几星期过去了，得不到满足的渴望演变成了空虚，在日渐累积的压力催化下以另一种坏习惯的形式表现出来，他开始咬指甲，有时候咬得太短，结果手指发疼。

因为现在他得照顾那只恶魔幼崽，而且Bruce还在死着，而且最近他的辛劳工作没使哥谭有多大改观，所以一支烟对他来说可谓意义非凡。

所以他现在如此耿耿于怀是可以理解的，因为他的每日吸烟小憩被一辆眼熟的闪亮的黑色轿车打扰了，它飞驰而来，并在幽深的巷口停下。他当初选择这个地方，是因为这里不会有人来烦他。 **任何人** 。

Dick从后座上缓慢地，艰难地挪出来，拄着拐杖朝Jason走来——他是怎么让Alfred允许他下床的，真是个谜，他看上去半死不活。

现在是Jason开溜的绝佳时机——他就算直接 **走** 开也不会被抓，因为Dick快得就像一只上坡的蜗牛——但考虑到Dick从未在没有后援的情况下策划一场这样的会面，他不该轻举妄动。

 

Jason的目光越过他的肩头，尽管他不用看也知道是谁落在了屋顶上——前任蝙蝠女孩兼现任蝙蝠侠，暂时的。Cassandra Cain，身着平民服饰，但看上去仍保持着战斗状态，和她穿着皮革和凯夫拉时并无二致。直到她落地前他都没听到一点动静，他能觉察也许是因为她想要如此。她很棒。

他不可能夹着尾巴逃跑，不过他没办法在Alfred面前同他们两个战斗。他可以感受到那位老人正透过挡风玻璃严厉地凝视他，就像Jason小时候不小心说了脏话，或者在干净地板上留了泥印，一模一样的目光。

“Jason，”Dick严厉地说，“我们必须——”

Jason举起一只手示意他安静。闭上眼，深深地吸了一口烟。让它在他的味蕾上滚过，再缓慢地呼出来。然后又抽了一口。与此同时让Dick在边上等着——比起迫切需要的尼古丁，这滋味让他更满足。

一支烟燃尽后，Jason用鞋跟碾灭了它，然后他才分给他俩零星的一点注意力。“怎么？有什么要我效劳的？”

“Jason，你在做什么？”Dick恼怒地质问。Jason想到了句机智思路广的回复，但Dick没给他说出口的机会。粗鲁。“我的意思是，穿得像个蝙蝠侠？让Talia的儿子作你的罗宾？我不知道你在玩什么游戏，但你必须停手。”

“没在玩游戏，大翅膀。我只是照着老大教我们的做。”

“我一定是在那节课上睡着了，因为我不记得有被教过要射击犯罪者，如果他们不肯交代就放干他们的血。”

“在非常情况下。不管怎么说，他们基本上都比较识时务。”

“蝙蝠侠不杀人，”Cassandra说，“从不。”到现在为止Jason只听她说过两句话，而她已经开始对Bruce鹦鹉学舌了。大惊喜。

“那么，也许他应该偶尔杀一次。”Jason反驳道，即便是在他自己听来他们那套理论都漂亮得要命，但他不在乎，“我就是这么做的，所以我猜他现在也是这么做了。其中一个他，随便吧。我看不出这有什么大问题。”他告诉Cass，耸肩，“我不介意分享这份工作——这是座大城市。远远不止能容下我们两个。”

她向他投去一个 **眼神** ，眯起眼睛，一句威胁就在她嘴边，但她并不打算任由自己说出来。

“我不会让你……穿着那个标志杀人。”她疾声厉色地说，戳击他的胸口，如果他穿着制服，那会是蝙蝠标志所在，“我会密切监视。下一次你试图……当心。”

“我发抖了。”他面无表情地说。毫无疑问，如果她留心致力于此，他的行动将在很大程度上受制，但他拒绝表现出担心的样子。

她笑了，细微而自得，就像她 **知道** 他的想法。

“见到你俩总是这么开心。”Jason说，试着创造立场的契机。他们想说的话已经说了，想做的威胁也做了。他不是特别想要继续留在这里。“嗯……不是说你，Dick。你看起来屎一样糟。”他迈步走开，经过Cassandra身边。她没有表现出阻止他的意图。“希望我可以留下来多聊一会，但我得当个尽职的保姆，在B的小孩溜走然后决定一把火烧了阿卡姆之前回去。”

 

—

 

她说到做到。

距她放出警告后不到一星期的某天晚上，Jason对一个兜售毒品的渣滓举起了枪——到目前为止，对方廉价却富含毒素的药品已经夺取了三名顾客的性命——他瞄准头部，正准备开枪，便被凭空出现的Cain小妞一招擒拿掀翻在地。

他挣扎着站起身，伸手刚要够着他的枪，但她再次将他扳倒，毫不费力。紧接着又一次。她没有让他受伤，只打算不停击倒他直到他放弃抵抗自个儿趴在地上。

他不得不掷出一把烟雾弹，在烟幕掩护下撤离现场，一路咒着她逃回家。他得再提高他妈的十来倍警惕，避开她的直感雷达，否则今天的一幕将会无数次重演。

 

好像他平时的工作还不够困难似的净瞎添乱。 

—

Jason嘱咐Damian留在外面负责支援，独自赴一个不请自来的约，他的这位会面对象是一位非常堕落，非常腐败的CEO，正计划拆除整个贫民街区——其间包括一座公园和食物救济站——腾出廉价地皮用以建设工厂，而他将会 **表达** 他对此计划的 **不满** 。

不出所料，当他用斗篷擦拭着金属手套上的血迹走出办公楼，Damian早已不见踪影。他向来不怎么遵守指令。或者说，向来违背命令。

Jason在地下二层的停车场里发现了他，循着吃痛的惨叫找去（他秘密植入他搭档战靴的追踪器也提供了一点帮助，这种事已经不是第一次发生了）。

这也不是他第一次看见Damian试图杀死某人。但这是他第一次意识到，让一个孩子在不当引导下满哥谭乱跑的他错得有多离谱。

他把Damian从那人身边拽开时，对方呻吟着，鲜血在水泥地上留下斑驳红痕。“你以为你在做什么？”

“阻止罪犯，做我们应该做的事。”Damian说，扭身挣开Jason抓在他斗篷上的手。面对Jason的怒火，他火上浇油地镇定自若。“他想要偷车。车主回来的时候碰上他正在对线启动，于是他撞倒他打算逃跑。我阻止了他。”

“差点 **杀** 了他！”Jason咆哮道。Damian连眼皮也没动一下。他的脸颊边沾有一抹血迹——不是他的血。“他不应该受到那样的惩罚。他只是个 **孩子** 。”

“他看上去足有十五六岁了。不算小孩。”Damian看着Jason蹲下检查偷车贼的伤势，一边说道，“他推开那个老人的时候伤到了他。我以为我们应该拿下所有伤害他人的罪犯。”

 

男孩遍体鳞伤，但没有Jason想象的那么严重。他的左腿绝对断了，鼻梁也是。那是造成大量出血的主因，还有一部分是由那只深深扎进他手臂的蝙蝠镖造成的，伤口的角度狠毒而刁钻。如果Jason再晚到几秒，Damian只稍最后一击就能完成工作。

“比如谋杀犯，”Jason咬着牙说，起身迈步迫近他的搭档，“凶手，强奸犯，虐待无辜平民并从中牟利的恶徒。而不是偷车未遂潜逃没有还手之力的青少年。除非我说了，否则没人可以死。除非他们要杀了你或别人，在别无选择的情况下。明白？”他的食指狠狠地戳在Damian胸口，在他的罗宾标志上。

Damian抱起双臂，不甘示弱地回瞪Jason。

“那老人伤得怎么样？”Jason问，“他在哪？”

Damian耸肩，昂起下巴示意他们顶上的楼层。Jason恼火地哼了一声，暗暗往他的内心备忘录添上一笔：等他们回家后，他得就检查受害者这个问题给小鬼好好上一课。等他们来到一楼，汽车与车主都已经离开了，这么说他一定没什么大碍。

一丝细小的异样感凭空乍现，令他如芒刺背，但下一秒钟他就 **知道** 到是她在那，在附近。她们两个。另一组活力双雄。

她们间歇持续地尾随他，随意而捉摸不定，吊着他的猜忌心，让他风声鹤唳草木皆兵。他每一次溅上他人的血，每一次扣动扳机，她们都能逮着最好的时机登场表达自己的批判之意。

Jason没有多做停留等着她们来开小会。今天不是时候。他提着兜帽拎起Damian——每当需要把他打包带走兜帽总能派上用场——迅速转移到建筑外部。“让我们先离开这里。”

“你不想把那个小贼带去警局？”Damian听上去几乎不太失望。

“我觉得这事不归我们管了。”

 

—

 

次日吃早餐时，Damian走到Jason跟前——午餐时间的早餐，严格来说，但Jason十分钟前刚醒。昨夜是漫长的一晚。

“我有个问题。”Damian以一种明摆着不论Jason喜不喜欢他都要得到答案的语调陈述道。这达到他礼貌程度的极限了。

Jason从摊在他面前的报纸上抬眼：“嗯？”

“经过昨晚发生的事，我想知道……你是怎么决定谁应该被杀的？”

他询问的语气非常诚恳，就像他确实很好奇。就像这是一个平凡无奇的小问题。Jason只能不敢置信地盯着他，哑口无言，一时间不知如何答复。好一段时间里他只是不停张开嘴巴又闭上。

“我……”

“说清楚了，以免以后再引起误会。还得应付你暴跳如雷的样子，很烦。我宁愿避免它发生的可能。我知道你已经给我举了几个样例，但不够详尽。我需要更多细节标准。”

Jason把这一口啜饮咖啡的动作无限延长，希望他喝的是某种更有刺激性的东西。一大早（下午）就进行这种谈话太不合适了。“标准。对。行，不如……如果我说我们要去杀某人，就没问题，怎么样。如果我没说那就不能杀。简单明了。你需要我把这句话给你写下来吗？”

“如果要我遵循你的每个指令，”Damian倨傲地说，抱起双臂，“我应该知道你都是如何做出决定。否则我会按我自己的意愿行事。”

发出一阵粗粝又恼怒的喟叹，Jason又一次举起他的马克杯，一口饮尽， **喀啦** 一声重重放下：“我不知道还要怎么说，我昨晚说得够清楚了，不过 **好吧** 。我们说的是凶手，强奸犯，不按照我的规矩来的毒贩……”

“我见过你杀的不止那些。”

 **误杀** ，Jason想道。愧疚的情绪在他心里冒尖。但还不足以让他愧疚到把真相说出口。

“妨碍我的人。”他最终这样说道，“他们自食其果。而且他们之中也没有任何一个人手上是不沾血的。”他从来没有同意过要教导Damian树立某种道德准则——他甚至都不遵循任何一种能够阐明的准则。他的准则不是永镌不变的。这就是意义所在。这是他能够比Bruce做的更好的原因，更好，更灵活，能够及时解决一切需要被 **解决** 的问题，无论问题对象的性质如何变换。“但在我黑名单榜首的是那些怪物。不仅只是阿卡姆里的那几个。哥谭不缺这种人，他们每一个人都有不同的面貌和不同的手段，但他们有一个共同点。他们自行其道，认为自己有权掌管整座城市，有权决定谁人受伤，谁人死亡，谁人毁灭，只要他们意有所图便不在意伤亡数量。而且他们的心里不会有半点忏悔之意。”

 

“但——”Damian开口道，困惑地皱眉，“那不是……”

“那不是 **什么** ？”

Damian迟疑着，脸上露出人们一般快速思考，试图中途改口时的表情，“那不就像 **你** 一样吗？”

这个时间点进行这种谈话真的太早了。Jason刚睡醒的时候总是……不仅总是带着一点起床气，而且 **迷迷糊糊** 的，衣着与神智上都与刚落地的婴儿有几分相似。Damian一句小小的总结就像一只神出鬼没的毒蜂一样蛰伤了他，他毫无防备，不知如何应对，至少在他喝下另一杯咖啡、并与拳击袋进行一番促膝长谈之前，他不会想出应对方法。

“不。不一样。没有一丁点可比性。”Jason回答的声音暗哑，依然疲惫得无力驳斥对方。他把注意力放回他的报纸上。“不管你是怎么想的，你 **一点也不** 了解我。现在你可以走了，Damian。我们就这事的谈话到此为止。”

 

—

 

她又一次在他吸烟小憩期间来访。这已经渐渐变成一项烦人的标准日程了——不论Jason多么频繁地更换小憩地点，她总能找到他。

他的枪今天安分地待在枪套里。之前他试过朝她射击，好几次，不过纯粹是浪费子弹。他的子弹连擦伤她都做不到。特伤自尊。

他注意到她与Bruce有多处相似，比如偏好栖身于阴影。她站在路灯灯光的盲区里，一身黑衣，不耐烦地看着他一边捻灭他的烟，一边活动着他扭伤的，差点脱臼的肩关节——这是他一分钟前刚从她那得到的新伤，她飞身而下，落在安全出口前，他本以为自己能出其不意地放倒她。然后不出所料，他没有成功。

“你这次又想干什么，Cain？”他问，给自己讨了张臭脸。她不喜欢他那样叫她。这是他持续这样做的原因。

“那个年轻人，在停车……”她顿了顿，搜寻着适当的词汇，前额皱起浮现出些微细纹。

“立体停车场。”Jason尝试着转动肩膀然后全身一缩——还是他妈的 **疼** 。她下手真不轻。“你就是来问这个？让我解释自己的行为？猜着你会这么做了，迟早的事。”

他还知道当她问起时，他会不自觉地把Damian的过错往自己身上揽。他说不清原因，他不欠那个小鬼什么，但……他才是成年人，对吗？他才是那个应该承担责任的人。应该负起责任。

即便另一伙小团体一秒也不会把他扯的谎当真。

Cassandra朝他皱眉。以及，出于某种他永远不会明白的原因，决定顺着他的意思演下去。“是的。你为什么把他伤得那么重？这不……”她又顿了顿。思索一阵。“这……不同寻常。”

“不，这很平常。被我伤的更重的家伙大有人在，Cassie。”

她也不喜欢他这么叫她。她的不满都写在脸上了。

“不包括他这样的人。”

“我猜我没控制好力道。出手太重了，稍微。这种破事时有发生。”他耸肩，“这答案你还满意吗？”

她 **盯着** 他好一会，搜寻探察着，眼睛一眨不眨。他好奇她都发现了什么。

 “多加留心。”最后她说道，转身准备离开。“还有记着……”她指指自己的双眼，然后指向他，经典的“我会时刻看着你”手势，随后闪过拐角消失了。

—

声音是个问题。

Jason知道这是蝙蝠侠最大的武器之一，比一半以上藏在万能腰带里的小道具还有用。不可或缺。他勤加练习，但始终无法掌握正确方式。他可以压低嗓音，也能够让自己听起来粗粝刺耳，但当他试图把两者合并到一块威慑罪犯时他听起来像是患了喉炎。一点也不吓人。不管怎么说，比起怒吼他还是偏爱嘲讽。

另一位蝙蝠侠丝毫不受这个问题困扰，她基本不说话。沉默是她的得力 **仆从** ，威慑效果远胜威胁和命令。她的罗宾则叽叽喳喳，一人讲完了她俩该说的话。

Damian听过Jason的抱怨后皱了皱鼻子：“这没什么难度。”小鬼不动声色地清了清嗓子，“ **Jason，你是个扶不起的小坏蛋。我没有一天不想着把你留在臭水沟里任凭你独自腐烂。** ”

他的话语出奇地吓人，让Jason忍不住想发抖，但他不会让那小鬼称心如意。他伸手以一种完全不必要的粗鲁力道揉乱Damian的头发。

 “无情，小兔崽子。简直无情。你伤透了我的心。”

—

 

Jason第一次听见Damian使用那个词时，他钳住小鬼的脖子，把他撞上最近的一道墙。

他们刚将一个女人从她愤怒的前皮条客老板手中救下。她沉浸在事件余波中久久没有回神，Jason知道呼叫急救车不是最好的办法，因为这样一来警察会介入此事，而她此刻最不想应对的人恰恰就是他们，所以他让Damian把她送到Leslie的诊所。

 

然后在他们迈出诊所的一刻Damian决定开口对她从事的行当作一番刻毒的评价。

Damian如此崇拜他的母亲，以至于他似乎相信除 **她** 以外的任何女性都不值得他尊重。这是Jason正致力于引导他改变的看法之一。但这种—— **这种** 态度的性质和所谓个人看法完全不同。Jason不知道Damian是从哪学来的词，但他绝不姑息。

“你以为自己在干什么？”Damian愤怒地叫嚷，不停踢蹬扭动。战靴脚尖部位的小铁片击中Jason的肋骨，疼得要命，但他不会松手。

“永远不准再说那个词。”他咬牙切齿地说，“你从哪学来的？我知道那不是你母亲会说的话。”

“我的某些老师说过。还有为我外祖父工作的杀手们。这有什么要紧的？不过是一个词罢了。现在立刻放开我，否则我会让你后悔碰过我。”

Jason松手，让男孩双脚着地。“这有什么要紧？因为它侮辱并伤害了许多我们试图保护的人。还因为如果再让我听见你这么说，你就要被禁足一个月不许当罗宾。”

“简直荒——”

“不仅如此，”Jason打断他。他绞尽脑汁，试图搜刮出一些他小时候最讨厌的惩罚。能给他好好上一课的惩罚。“你还要写一篇 **论文** 。对。论文明用语的重要性，以及你不应该使用那个词的原因。五页，单行距。附上调查数据。周五之前上交。”

Damian看着他的眼神好像他疯了一样：“这是你新发明的某种笑话？”

“不是。在你上交之前，晚上都不许出去。她没有听到你的话算你走运，否则你还要写封道歉信。”

 作为搭档中年长的一方，施加惩诫的一方，这种角色转换的感觉对他来说相当奇异。在那么多年的小跟班生涯之后，Jason认为他喜欢这个新角色。

— 

Damian交作业的速度比规定时间早了整整一天，然后Jason给了他一个B+。还算凑活。

 而Damian看见自己没有拿到最佳成绩后抿紧嘴唇遏制怒意的表情将成为Jason记忆中里程碑式的一页，当他想自娱自乐时翻开看看准没错。

—

Talia不时打来察看他们的情况，更换网络服务器，安排最新的转账账户。但她的优先事项向来都是Damian。他最近怎么样了，表现如何。对Jason而言，这就像是世界上最诡异的家长会。

“他正在……不断学习”Jason告诉她。这算是他能说的最好的话，而且不全是假话。他不太擅长这个。“我猜。我不清楚。他跟你是怎么说的？”Damian比 Jason更经常与Talia交谈，他确信那小鬼一半以上的谈话内容都是在抱怨他。

“说你是一个糟糕的老师，一个糟糕透顶的蝙蝠侠兼搭档。”

Jason满不在乎地摆手：“哦，懂了。你继续。”

Talia朝他展开一个微笑：“他以前对导师们的评价比这糟得多。我认为他喜欢你。”

“没错。我感到超级备受喜爱。”

“或者说尊重你，最起码。这是个不凡的成就，Jason。”

“等下次他再为了最后一块蛋糕拔刀捅我我会好好记着你这句话。”

 

—

 

Jason从来想不明白要在那些视频会议里和Talia说些什么。不过他有一条长长的单子，上面列满了他知道他不应该说的东西，比如：

_“嘿，Talia，我无法克制自己不去想这个主意真是他妈的烂爆了然后我一天两次考虑着把你的小鬼抓进最近一班国际航班的机舱里接着把他牢牢粘到座位上。”_

_“有时候你儿子让我想起Bruce，这种念头如此强烈以至于我无法看着他的眼睛。”_

_“就在昨天Damian问我他的父亲是个怎样的人，我没法回答，说实话我不得不离开房间。”_

结果Damian对那个问题越来越执着，决心要从Jason口中问出答案。

“这事不公平，我是说你能和他一起训练这事，”一天下午Damian在拳击训练前哼哼唧唧地抱怨，“还有那个……”他收回话头，“那个……令人忍无可忍的女人，自以为是比我更好的罗宾。”

有进步。他 **确实** 正在不断学习。

“他是 **我** 父亲。如果说谁有资格成为他的学生，那应该是 **我** 。你应该把他教你的东西都教给我。每一节课。”

“我试着教过了，”Jason果断地说，“我上周想要教你那招过肩摔，记得吗？”Damian对Jason试图向他演示的每一步动作都嗤之以鼻，宣称他对这些一清二楚。

“那招少年初学者的伎俩有辱我的技术水平。教我一些更好的。”Damian命令道，把手上的护具往地上一摔，发出咚的一声巨响。他就像个被宠坏的五岁小孩一样跺着脚，要求一切他要想的东西。

Jason没有遂他的意。他叹气，翻了个白眼。拉过一张凳子，自顾自坐下。一手撑着下巴思考。

“好吧，这一次……”Jason开口，来自记忆中忽如其来的既视感让他的声音微微动摇，但他清了清喉咙掩饰过去。“这一次是我刚开始当罗宾那会发生的事，我发现你爸有秘密瞒着我。我当时非常愤怒。气坏了。显然他认为他是为了保护我。他告诉我有些事情远比战斗困难，比如学着如何将复仇的冲动转化为正义。”这一课上得卓有成效，Jason暗想，但绝对偏离了Bruce原本指望的效果。他学会了如何控制复仇的冲动，将它转化为 **他的** 正义；如何使怒火在战斗中为他效力，而不是试图压抑它。“我记不清他具体说了什么，不过差不多是这样的。”

就是这样。他交出他宝贵的今日蝙蝠箴言。他抬眼与Damian对视，看看小鬼是不是心满意足了。

 “愚不可及。”Damian说。但他接着便回归沉默，并殷切地注视着Jason，等着他继续往下讲。

 —

 

Damian每天完成大量的阅读——一摞几乎和他等重的大部头书籍，涉及范围涵盖史学、科学、法学。在其余他没把自己的脸埋在书中的时间里，他都在线上调查。

“我应该送你去上学什么的吗？”一天Jason这样问他，草草翻看Damian的笔记，笔记主人一脸不高兴地回瞪他。“要我来当老师，给你出些随堂检测吗？”

“Tt，我对一打科目的专业知识都能达到硕士水平。强制我出勤平民学校的课程有辱我的智力。”

“不管怎么说，你干嘛要这么拼命学习？”Jason随意拿起一本课本，瞄了一眼封面，然后不动声色地悄悄翻开书页，用力瞄了一眼。卧了个槽。

“只是做些泛读消遣罢了。我最近复习了一些专题，万一稻草人决定出来活动，我就能为挫败他的阴谋做好万全准备。”Damian边说边不加停顿地奋笔疾书，记下笔记与各种复杂的符号。“我花了较多精力研究我的先祖在建城史上的贡献，有关这座原则上属于我的城市的历史——我家族的创业史，这部分知识应该由我父亲来教我。或者由你，如果你聪明到能够记得一星半点有关信息的话。不过在这个项目上我找不到足够的材料。”

“这周三我要去趟图书馆，”Jason语气平直。Damian的城市，个鬼。他现在已经彻底懒得朝Damian翻白眼了。“要是在那你还找不到你想要的，就说明你找的不够仔细。”

只要前晚的夜巡没有把他们累瘫在地动弹不得，Jason都会在次日早晨拎着Damian出门，继续他们的实地考察。时不时晒晒太阳对小孩有好处，也有助于Damian意识到哥谭不仅只有夜晚、劲风与房顶。他们抱着遛街的初衷出门，最终常常(不可避免地)以案件调查收尾，因为Jason总能刚好发现前夜溜走的逃犯，或者他们两个中的谁在散步途中看见某个东西能串起所有线索。日光之下，总有些东西无所遁形。

他们在图书馆稍作停留时，Damian一般倾向于在外面等着，自从图书管理员奶奶看见他尴尬地站在前台等Jason，带他到儿童区帮他挑了几本书之后，他就养成了这个习惯。

这一次Damian跟着他踏进正门。Jason主动请缨要带他去他想要的书区，但Damian以一句“tt”回绝了他，然后风风火火地一头闯进排排书架之中，走向……错误的方向。

保持沉默才是明智之举，Jason耸耸肩，独自忙活他的事去了。他挑选了几本书，走马观花地翻看他最爱的汽车杂志，最后徘徊在科学区复习与回顾化学书籍与文稿——他不想让那小鬼在稻草人的案子上占尽先机并对他颐指气使。

Damian来找他的时候，他正坐在台阶上读书。小鬼抱着一大摞灰扑扑的古董史书，他会在把它们搬回安全屋的路上给自己找到 **很多** 乐子因为Jason不打算帮忙。

“你要的都找到了吗？”

Damian皱皱鼻子，相当将就地点头:“鉴于他们难登大雅的规模，我估计这些还算差强人意，就目前看来。”

“ **就目前看来** ”的意思是再过三天Damian又会求着Jason带他来图书馆。他拿了更多有关历史、哥谭建筑、政治和地图的书，甚至还有族谱，一边抱怨书页上的污渍，一边以超乎想象的速度阅读，致力于弄清这座城市中的一切有多少已经属于他，以及有多少需要他亲自征服。

一天下午Jason翻看了Damian留在厨房餐桌上的一本书，然后一脸痛心疾首，因为这书他妈的乏味，他不明白Damian怎么能读得下去。

之后他们去图书馆时他挑了哈利波特的第一部——他估摸着小孩都喜欢这类玩意儿，对吧？——然后一回家就偷偷把它塞进Damian的日常阅读书堆里。

当Damian把那本书狠狠拍到工作台上时他正在保养武器。如果不是Jason的手够稳，他过去花在某支爱枪上的半个小时就白费了。

Damian暴躁地怒视他：“ **这** 是什么？”

“我想这是人们都称之为书的东西，Damian。”Jason说，执起一把工具，继续他的工作，“当然看起来也像那么一回事。”

“我没有时间看这种痴人说梦。”

“我觉得你应该试一下。它会让你成为一个更好的罪犯斗士。”

“你胡说。它怎么 **可能** ——”

“不读怎么知道。”

说完这句话他就全心全意地无视Damian，小鬼读出了他的潜台词，于是跺着脚蹬蹬蹬地走了。他注意到Damian拿走了那本书。

他们夜巡归来后，Jason完成扫尾工作准备上床睡觉，然后他注意到Damian房门底下的缝隙仍然透出一丝光亮。Damian想办法给自己搞到了另外三本书，在不到一周的时间内读完了。

 

 

—

 

  在电视上看到Bruce Wayne的时候，Jason无法呼吸。他喉头发干，头晕目眩，眼前发黑，在被恐惧无限延长的那一瞬间里，他以为他将 **失去** 他的理智和一切。

但正承诺为哥谭捐出高额善款的声音并不属于Bruce本人。再看一眼，那张笑脸也不是他的笑脸——是假笑，但并非 **Bruce** 式假笑——而那双眼睛自然也另有所属。

于是Jason又能够呼吸，又能够思考了。他把自己丢到最近的一把椅子上，无声地凝视屏幕上挂着Bruce的脸，穿着昂贵西装的陌生人。当他意识到究竟发生了什么、这是什么人，他皱起眉。

Jason尽力避免观看任何有Tommy Elliot饰Bruce出现的电视节目。无论韦恩企业正在上演什么八点档肥皂剧都不关他的事。Damian则以一种嘲讽性质的心态，沉迷于一切有关节目，并拒绝关掉电视或转台。

“人们真会相信这种表演？我父亲是那样的人吗？”

“如果是在玩‘你比划我来猜’，他的表演足够让那些记者答出‘Bruce’。”Jason承认道，“但真正认识他的人一秒也不会把这种猴戏当真。”

“我当时只见过他一面，在电脑屏幕上。在我见到他本人之前，母亲让我在人群中认出了他的脸。”

“我猜在这之后你就只见过他戴面罩的样子了吧？”Jason不等他回复就继续自问自答，“没错，他当然会那么做。”估计他在帮忙让Damian **被怀上** 的时候也戴着那玩意。

Damian心无旁骛地注视着他父亲在电视上和那群记者谈笑风生。这……令人忧心，退一步说。这是他第一次与Bruce有如此近距离的接触，面对面，没有面具阻隔。

“你知道他不是那样的，对吧？”Jason说，“就算在那说话的真是你爸，那也不是他真实的样子。那只是逢场作戏。这就是为什么他的这种状态这么容易模仿。”

双眼牢牢盯着屏幕，Damian一言不发。接着他点头，回头看着Jason：“也许我们应该杀了这个冒牌货。”他的口气带着认真的探讨意味，“让他明白我不会坐视他用浅薄的演技玷污我父亲的名声和形象。”

“我俩干掉亿万富翁兼慈善家Bruce Wayne……”Jason装出细细掂量的表情，这不是他第一次考虑杀死Bruce，也不是他第一次考虑杀死寂静，但他知道他们没办法付诸行动，除非他们准备面对其他每一位城市义警的疯狂反扑，然后被终生监禁。Damian肯定没办法在少管所里做个乖宝宝。“如果我们要动手，最好挑个大白天，在所有的镜头面前。制造一些头条新闻。”

Damian回以细不可闻的、被逗乐的小哼声，关上电视，好不容易。Jason差点要朝屏幕开枪来让那个冒牌的、 **浑身不对劲** 的Brucie停止傻笑。

“顺便一提，刚才那是个玩笑，”Jason说，“我只是开个玩笑。”

“我了解了。”

“重要的事情说两遍。”

“我也只是开玩笑，说要杀他。”

“真的么。”

“是的。我自然不会现在就杀他。痛快一刀岂不便宜了他。”

 

—

 

Jason听见一道熟悉的声音从廊道传来，伴随着一阵惊栗他意识到那是Bruce的声音。不是寂静在新闻发布会上假扮的油腔滑调Brucie，而是真的Bruce，真真正正的Bruce。Jason飞快冲出厨房，撞倒满满一袋他刚要收拾整齐的食材，忘了关上冰箱门。

声源不是电视，也不是他本人……Jason发现Damian坐在电脑前，那条他永远不想再听一遍的留言在屏幕上播放着。

_“……我以为我能让那些碎片恢复如初。我以为我可以为你做到我从来无法让自己完成的事。——”_

Jason狠狠拍下暂停键，粗暴地掀转Damian的椅子，好让小鬼看清楚他现在有多愤怒。

前所未有地愤怒。那条留言里有些东西他不想让Damian知道——不想让 **任何人** 知道。他后悔让Bruce发现了那些东西，后悔自己信任Bruce以至于由着他发现，看看这事最终落得了怎样一个愉快收场。

 

“你他妈的在做什么？”Jason喝令的口气粗粝又冰冷，连他自己也（有点）吓着了，“那是 **私人** 文件。你为什么要鬼鬼祟祟地窥探我的电脑？”

Dick设法漏过了他电脑的安全系统和防火墙，发来附有那条留言的文件，大概是Barbara提供了技术援助。他的电子邮件里谈到他希望Jason能多少看它一眼，静下心来 **聆听** 。Jason听过一遍后便让它永远尘封了，但他没能——没有删掉它。这是个愚蠢的失策，特别是在和Damian这样的孩子作室友的情况下。

“我没有 **鬼鬼祟祟地窥** ——”

“看起来就是这样。你不应该看那个，你无权——“

Damian没有退缩——他站起身，回瞪Jason：“你生气只是因为我刺探到了你隐秘黑暗的过去。”他翻了个白眼。““我不在乎你认为你的童年有多艰辛或残酷，Todd。你不 **了解** 什么叫艰辛。”Jason的双手颤抖着，几乎克制不住扼住他的咽喉，静止那些奚落嘲弄的冲动。“我只想知道，既然我父亲为他的死亡做了先手准备，留下这些遗嘱似的最后留言，并且你得到了一条。 **我的留言** 在哪？为什么我还没有看到它？”

Jason怒气未消。他会有好长一段时间为此对Damian心存芥蒂，也许直到永远。但这会儿他冷却的怒火已经足够浇熄他勒死这小鬼的冲动，因为——他从没想过那个问题。他不知道怎么告诉一个十岁男孩他崇拜的父亲也许没有为他留下任何录音留言，怎么告诉他Bruce大概没什么要对他说的。

“在哪？”Damian抬高音量重复道，Jason可以看见忧惧在他的眼中生根发芽。他已经揣度起那个同样存在于Jason心里的苦涩事实。

Bruce竟能在他本人毫无知觉的情况下辜负一个孩子的期望，并让历史不断重演，这真叫人难以置信。

“我不知道。”Jason说，“我没拿到。我没见过你的。但是——”他刹住话头，喉结上下动了动。估量着是否值得冒着让他再一次失望的风险，给予Damian任何错误的希望。“但是如果它确实存在，那么它一定在蝙蝠洞里。那有一个他生前设立的全息影像室。我的留言就是从那儿来的。”

Damian紧紧皱眉，双唇抿作一条线，做出一个深思熟虑的表情。一个Jason万分熟悉的表情，一个他在某人脸上见过上百次的表情，于是他知道Damian已经谋划好突入影像室的路线。他将独自完成他的任务——不给Jason任何插手的余地。

 

—

 

“我明天要到我父亲的庄园去。”不到一星期后，Damian告诉Jason。小鬼手脚挺快。

“行。”Jason心不在焉地说，咬开线头。他正在缝补他制服上的一道裂口，左耳进右耳出。等他真的听明白Damian的话，他猛地抬头，“等等，什么？”

“我接受了Grayson的会面邀约。我告诉他我想在我父亲的工作场所待一会，加深对他的了解。”

 Dick从几周以前就开始不停发来邀约，希望能和Damian见面，和他谈一谈Bruce，带他逛一逛韦恩企业，参观蝙蝠洞，以及其他能用来拉拢那孩子的糖衣炮弹。没有附加条件，他总是这样强调，但Damian足够聪明，不至于为此投诚。每次Damian拒绝Dick都给Jason一种微小的、闪闪发亮的满足感，每次Damian选择他而不是Dick，他都能品味到胜利的滋味。

除了这一次。即便Jason清楚小鬼只是为了接近蝙蝠洞里的全息影像室顺着Dick的意思，他心里还是针扎一般。

“好吧。玩的开心。不过别指望他们会让你动那些酷炫的小发明。”Jason说，充满攻击性地提针，似乎努力想从他的声音里剔除不甘。他竖起大拇指，吮吸了一下阻止它继续流血。“你打算什么时候回来？”

“我不确定。也许在夜巡之前。”

“需要我载你一程之类的吗？”

Damian摇了摇头：“我和他约在韦恩塔附近的咖啡厅碰面。我可以自己搭公交去。”

Jason惊奇地眨眼。哇哦。他几乎要…… **自豪** 了。几乎。

“ **不过谢谢你的好意，Jason** 。”他捏着嗓子用一种尖细的声音小声地自言自语，狠毒地在他的装甲织物上穿针引线，“没事，不客气，Damian。”

Damian眯起眼睛：“什么？”

 “没什么。”

—

 

Damian在夜巡前两小时骑着一辆带有罗宾标志的杜卡迪登场。绝对是Jason代替品的东西。他从来没有那么酷的载具。

“他们想要把我关在蝙蝠洞里，”Damian抱怨，“他们以为自己能对我指手画脚。他们失算了。”

“你没伤到Alfie或Dick，是吧？”他这么问只是因为——好吧，他从来就不希望Alfred受伤，从不。反正这就是无论如何也不能发生的事。然后Dick还拄着拐杖。殴打行动不便的人比较低级。

“没有。我不过是让他们明白他们别想控制我。覆盖声音识别系统指令不过就是骗小孩的把戏。我以前就做过了。”

看见小鬼回来，Jason并没有像他自己想象的那么失望。事实上，他有点佩服Damian能偷到那辆摩托车，瘫痪它的追踪系统，解除蝙蝠洞的安保设施然后逃脱。

并不是说他担心Dick远比他擅长和孩子相处，担心Dick只要简单地施展魅力，Damian就会乖乖地和他一起住进大宅或是顶层公寓或是任何比城市犄角旮旯里挨挤的安全屋好得多的地方（他们这儿每当轻风拂过扬起窗帘，就会有阵阵橡胶烤焦的味道从附近的工厂传来）。他没有担心自己再也没办法习惯在无人看守他的背后独自夜巡，没办法习惯没人在家里和他说话。一秒也没有。

“有你的留言吗？”Jason问。

Damian不肯看着他：“没有。”

Jason琢磨着做些安慰Damian的事，拍拍他的肩膀这个念头在他脑海里一闪而过。但Damian随即转身离开了，于是他决定压下这个想法。“抱歉，小兔崽子。不管怎样，就算他留言了可能也不会说什么你想听的话。”

“我懂。”Damian走过厅廊，接着他停下脚步，踌躇不前，似乎正做着激烈的心理斗争，最后他回头说，“我……想道歉。为了不经授权私自看你的留言。是我的错。”

之后他就走了，震惊的Jason被关在门外，好像除了盯着他的门看没有其他事可做。

Jason脸上展开一个大大的坏笑，然后另一阵无声的笑意袭击了他，他在黑暗中轻笑着，笑出了眼泪，不得不抓住餐椅支撑。道歉。Talia和Bruce的儿子刚刚向他道歉了。世界末日要来了。

 

—

 

那辆摩托不是蝙蝠车，不过也是个梦幻载具。他们不客气地收下了。

 

—

 

“我们到了没？”Damian第十五次问道。

“没。”Jason干脆地说。他领着他俩在巷道间穿行，走了快一个小时，而且说实话，其中有一小段路没走对。但他不打算告知Damian。他指着地面：“注意——水坑。小心。”

Damian听从了他的警告，但并没有像Jason一样小心翼翼地绕过它，以及它边上的另一个污水坑，他小跑着往前一跃，一口气跳过两个。瞎卖弄。 这周末阴雨连绵，巷子里蓄满了小水坑。有些窄巷简直泛滥成灾，他们只好涉水而行。 

“我们要找什么？”

“等我看见了再告诉你。”Jason一脚踩进的水坑比他想象的深得多。刺骨的冷意顺着泥泞的袜子飕飕往上蹿，把他冻得龇牙咧嘴，举步艰难。“我知道你讨厌惊喜，就当是为了我再忍一会，行吗小兔崽子？”

Damian皱了皱鼻子。他的袜子自然也不会干到哪去。“嗯，还要走很久吗？”

“不知。看情况。”

他好像背后长了眼睛一样几乎能 **看到** Damian翻白眼的样子。

好极了。给Damian来点烦心俗事，有助于他参悟杯具人生的黑色幽默。都是因为他的错他们才必须出门（结果被淋了个落汤鸡）。他那些“哥谭是属于我的，我的财产”的小演讲将其余几百万居民视若蜉蝣。每听一次这番论调Jason心中的烦躁就多添一分。因为这是 **错误的** ，因为Damian需要 **认识到** 这是错误的。

所以他领着Damian出门，打算来一场即兴授课。尽管那颗顽固的，先入为主的小脑袋听进他的话的可能性微乎其微，但值得一试。

Jason停下脚步。一幢近来拆毁重建的崭新建筑竖立在他们面前。一间仓库之类的建筑，位于多方帮会团伙势力交锋区。正是Jason搜寻的地点。

“ **现在** 总算是到了吧？”Damian审问Jason，而Jason审视着空白的砖墙。

“对，我想是的。”说出这句话的Jason感到如释重负——Damian内心的小野兽绝对已经被逼至暴走边缘了，安抚他从来不是什么好玩的事。“这能行。”

Jason蹲下身，伸手进他的背包里一阵摸索。随后扯出一罐喷漆扔给Damian，对方条件反射地接住。

Jason朝面向他们的那面墙点点头。一幅完美的画布。“上吧小粉刷匠。（Go nuts.）”

“我们还需要 **标记** 领地？鄙俗。”

“错。这么说吧……”他歪歪头掂量了一下措辞，将冰凉的双手插进牛仔裤口袋里，“不需要，不是那个意思。只是画点什么。任何你能想到的东西。文字，图画，简笔巨屌，都行。不过最后那个主意 **比较** 低俗，我懂的。我相信你会画出一些更有创造性的东西。” 

Damian狐疑地盯着Jason，以一臂远的距离拿着那罐颜料就好像它不可信任似的。但永远不要小觑空白洁净墙面的吸引力，没过多久，Damian就放弃抵抗，开始他的喷涂作业。

他几乎立刻就抓住了诀窍。他的手法稳定，眼力精准，尽可能地用上所有他能够着的墙面，毫不怯场。

“天赋不错。”Jason评价道。

“我师从当代最有名望的几位艺术家学习绘画。这种廉价的衍生艺术形式不需要真才实学。”

话音刚落，他的手滑了一下，一块巨大的斑点呈现在他本想绘制成线的地方。他的耳朵顿时红得像他正使用的颜料。

Jason抱着百分之五十的把握期待着蝙蝠侠与罗宾的标志。不过Damian画出了一些写意性的字母；阿拉伯文……Jason推断。他抓不准那是什么意思。对于那门语言他仅只通晓几个词。

小鬼的艺术创造力不同凡响。Jason之前就猜到了，他经常看见Damian伏在一本速写本上涂涂抹抹，但从来不被允许偷看那些画哪怕一两眼。而且Damian的藏匿工作向来滴水不漏。

“酷。”Jason在Damian最终停笔并后退一步时赞赏道，“这是什么意思？”

Damian把空颜料罐掷回去：“你得先告诉我此行背后的目的是什么。”

Jason装模作样地考虑了一下：“不。”他亮出那副无耻混蛋式的坏笑，然后抬腿走开，“还不是时候。”

“现在干嘛？”Damian问，小快步赶上他。

现在Jason必须努力把此情此景映入脑海里了，大概有点难度，因为他不清楚确切来说他们身在 **何处** 。不过……只稍一番小小的搜寻他大概就能够再次找回原地。大概。他亲密地拍拍Damian的肩膀。

“午餐时间到。来走，我知道个好去处，离这儿不远……我想。”

 

—

 

一开始只是几声鼻音浓重的小哼声，所以Jason误以为Damian只是像平常表达对他的不满。他记不起他又做了什么惹男孩生气的事，尽管有时候单是他的存在就足够引起不快。可将近入夜的时候Damian不停滴咳嗽打喷嚏，声音沙哑。

Jason溜到Damian身后，把掌心放上他的前额。小鬼奋力挣开，好像他被揍了一拳，然后愤怒地回身：“你以为你在做什么？”他的嗓音非常嘶哑，话到一半就没了声。

“你发烧了。”Jason说，“我应该带你去看医生，不然你妈不会放过我的。”站在Talia的对立面从来都是下下策。但是他有种预感，带Damian去看医生会像拽着一只愤怒的、咆哮的小笨狗去看兽医。除了狗可能没那么会咬人。

“我不会生病。”

“人人都会生病。除了超人，大概。还有神奇女侠。Talia没往你身上加什么外星DNA对吧？因为我知道你不是亚马逊混血。”

“没有。不过我在基因上优于像你一样的凡人们，Todd。我不应该生病。”

“所以说你以前没有感冒过？”

他的喷嚏打得那么用力，几乎要把自己从地上弹起来：“没像这样过。”

“怪不得你病得这么严重。哥谭就是个病菌化粪池——外地人无一幸免，特别是那些娇生惯养在山顶上封闭的神庙，或者其他什么Talia藏了你十年的鬼地方的人。你的免疫系统一定被病毒大军们打得 **落花流水** ——”

“我比 **你** 更了解免疫学工作原理。我不需要你的幼儿启蒙。”

“既然你这么天才，想必用不着我告诉你对付感冒最有效的疗法就是休息。上床乖乖躺好。直到你停止在我旁边咳嗽和制造 **小噪音** 之前我不会让你出门夜巡。”

Damian发出一声湿漉漉的擤鼻声，听上去像呱呱叫的小青蛙：“什么噪音？”

他们吵了差不多半个小时，因为那孩子一口咬定他 **没事** ，一口咬定Jason无权对他指手画脚，一口咬定没有病毒可以战胜他，可他争执的声音越来越不坚定，摇摇欲坠，最后他费劲地自个儿爬上床因为他再也站不稳了。

几个小时后Damian脚步沉重地晃进厨房，依然一副奄奄一息的模样，被烹调香味勾出房间。Jason在小鬼开始抱怨肚子饿之前把一只满满当当的汤碗放到桌子上，放到他面前。

“这是什么？”

“面条鸡汤。晚餐。”速溶调味包版本，和Alfred的汤有云泥之别，不过还算可以——或者完全 **不可以** ，因为Damian已经摆出了嗤之以鼻的脸色。

Jaso连自己尝试着照顾他的初衷是什么都不确定，只不过……他记得他小时候独自捱过了无数次病痛，因为身边除了自己没有别人可以照顾他。那感觉糟透了。

Damian执着汤匙挑剔地翻搅鸡汤：“这碗人造鸡汤里头除了过多的盐分什么都缺，毫无营养价值。”

“是，我知道。味道棒极了。”Jason欢兴雀跃地附和，心里明白这种腔调一准会惹恼Damian，“它就像治疗感冒的灵药。而且我还多加了面条，瞧见了吗？吃完哦。”

Damian用泪眼朦胧的兔子眼怒视他，接着继续兴味索然地搅拌鸡汤，就像他正试图改善它的味道，就像其他挑食的小孩常做的那样。过了一会，Damian爬回他的房间，Jason回到厨房，发现那只汤碗——还有灶上的锅——都彻底清空了。

 

—

 

Jason素来和披风不合。总是披风——他的罗宾披风从来不是他最好的朋友——特别是拖沓、沉重的蝙蝠侠披风，同他预想的一样，他的披风磨合期一直持续到了现在。经历那愚蠢的东西九死一生的考验（诸如斗篷拖拽，斗篷纠结，斗篷绊马索）之后，他思考起为什么他要白费这个劲。

趁着Damian生病缺勤的这段日子里，Jason用他的旧皮夹克代替斗篷，试了几个晚上。真是如蒙大敕，字面意义上如释重负，然后他再也不想换回去了。蝙蝠披风随即被皱巴巴地扔进Jason卧室的犄角旮旯，在那儿静静地躺了几星期然后神秘失踪。他几乎没注意到，更没往心里去。

但没了斗篷，孤零零的面罩看上去格外喜感。他想念他的头盔。他过去从不需要担心毒气侵袭，或是照脸挥来的直拳，或者他的嘴唇因为在夜风里晃荡了一整晚开裂，还有—— **草** ，说实话没完没了地起皮和皲裂的嘴唇才是最糟的，他都忘了当罗宾那会这事有多糟心了。借口和抱怨日积月累，直到最后Jason也无法否认这些配件都不太适合他。

Damian建议Jason把头盔涂成黑色，如此一来与面罩多少有几分相似，但Jason绝不会顶着和黑面具万分相似的打扮满城乱跑，见鬼的没门。

“我们依然是蝙蝠侠和罗宾，对吗？”一天晚上Damian这样问他，双臂交叠搁在椅背上，下巴枕着手臂，犹豫地看着Jason合上他头盔的暗扣。

“小兔崽子，就算我穿着星条旗泳装打击罪犯并宣称自己是神奇女侠，我们也 **还会** 是蝙蝠侠和罗宾。”

他没有放弃他的全套蝙蝠侠制服，他依然保留着那件带有红色蝙蝠标志的装甲紧身衣。因为他冥顽不化，因为他知道没有比这更让Cassandra心烦的东西。他享受他们的注目礼。 

—

 

Jason没见过这么丑的猫。

他的脸又宽又皱，一只眼眯成一条缝，另一只眼蒙着云雾般的白翳，色泽暗沉。深灰色的皮毛粗硬蓬乱。它的尾部有一块烧焦的印记，Jason无从猜测、也不愿猜测它身上都发生过什么。

他是一只需要对观众说抱歉，需要让造物主道歉的生物，但Damian留下他的心意已决，即便毛绒小怪兽在他脸上留下几道深深的抓痕仍在不停渗血也无法动摇他。

 “好吧，”Jason最终松口了，“但你要负责清理猫砂盒。”

—

 

Damian管那只猫叫Jason。

没有引起任何混淆，因为他从来只叫Jason‘Todd’。但Jason偶尔会撞见猫咪Jason在厨房吐毛球，恶心，他寻思着他应不应该感到冒犯。

或者说，也许那个名字是小恶魔表示喜爱的一种方式。他看上去确实对猫咪Jason用情颇深，难以置信。他甚至允许那只脏兮兮的动物和他同睡一张床。

 Jason很纳闷。

—

 

Jason尽力准备足量的符合他血型的血液供应在手边，以备夜巡中可能发生的诸如中弹、中刀等各种各样的不时之需让他得输一袋或两袋血。

但他有时会耗尽存货；有时候情况糟得一塌糊涂，他挣扎着穿越整座城市，留下一路血迹，抵达安全屋时却发现他只剩不到一包的血液储量，而这些远远不够。

幸运的是，他和Damian的血型相同，这事把Damian给气坏了，因为他大概认为自己的血脉里流的是液体黄金，更加珍奇，更加高贵，更加 **优秀** 。

从一个孩子身上索取血液让Jason感觉很不好，但每当他需要这么做，他通常货真价实地半死不活、不省人事，恢复意识的时候就发现插在自己身上的输血袋已经跑了一半。Damian喜欢Jason到不忍心干坐着看他失血至死真是不幸中的万幸，同样的情况放在一个月前可就不好说了。说真的，Jason心里觉得暖暖的。

“谢了，小兔崽子。”一天早上Jason这样说道，他在沙发上醒来，全身发疼，手上的输血管连接着一个空袋子。

Damian回了句“tt”，抱起双臂：“不必道谢，我想。笨蛋。我不知道我为什么白费力气。你的愚昧使你的负伤成为必然，恢复之后你会立即重复一系列愚行，让自己再死一次。也许下次我就不会帮你了。”

但下一次受伤的人不是Jason，而是Damian。

伤势并不严重。穿甲弹对他造成了一些擦伤。但那些伤口流了很多血，Jason割裂披风的一角为Damian止血时他明显已经失血过多。他不再发出刻毒的讥诮，面色苍白，强撑着保持清醒。

Jason蹲伏在他十岁搭档的身边，在小巷微弱的灯光下，看着发黑的血色染上他的手套和男孩的马甲背心，试图弄明白自己该如何应对。

他可以将Damian带回安全屋采取治疗，但Damian需要输血，而Jason不会——不能还他这份人情。他无法……信任他的血液。他受过拉萨路之泉诅咒的血液。他可能让Damian陷入更危险的情况。

 他不想拿Talia的孩子冒险，然后承受她复仇的怒火。所以他捞起Damian，极速飞越了几个街区来到Leslie的诊所，向一个真正的医生求援。她不会拒绝他。但他必须面对她疾声厉色的抗议批评，就像Bruce曾经在这为他所受的那些批评。

—

 

Jason不能百分之百确定那晚是经历了怎样的发展才会出现那种结局。

它的开头就像往常一样。自从Bruce死后整座城市越发混乱，局势每况愈下。小规模帮派冲突几乎成为家常便饭，而上文提到的那晚他们四处奔走只为了阻止 **全面战争** 的爆发。

“他们”指的不仅是Jason和Damian，还有另一对活力双雄。结果他们四个齐心协力共同扑灭了多处战火，包括字面意义上和抽象比喻上的。

经历了几个月的分庭抗礼，互相干预对方的工作之后，他们突然间就组队了，就这样合作了。并不是说他们的团队配合很完美。Cassandra的密切监视让Jason焦躁不安，她好像随时随地都会扑上来缴下他手里的枪械，以及两只罗宾只要共处一室就无法克制中伤对方的冲动。不过，非常时期，非常处理。

Jason **真的** 不知道那晚是如何发展成那种结局。他记得当时的天空初露一缕破晓曙光，记得他们勉强挽回了一丝易碎的和平直到下一个夜晚降临。他不记得他从屋顶坠下然后头先着地，但根据他人的描述这事确实发生了，他在安全屋的沙发上醒来，感觉被一辆压路机反复碾压过。头盔救了他一命可他的头仍然疼得要命。

这地方闻起来像华夫饼屋，这是他低声呻吟着坐起身后注意到的第一件事。第二件事：他和Damian不是唯二待在屋里的人。

（并不是说他感到惊讶——毕竟那个小鬼从没给他做过早餐。）

Jason不明白那晚是如何发展成那种结局。安全屋暴露，竞争对手在他的厨房里做华夫饼……这事绝不该发生。他希望这是脑震荡引发的噩梦，但它不是。

“你很幸运，没有骨折。”Cassandra说。她蜷坐在扶手椅里，捧着Jason最喜欢的神奇女侠马克杯轻啜红茶。

“幸运先生，说的就是我。”他嘀咕道，小心翼翼地碰了碰肩上的瘀伤。一盘烤得金黄的华夫饼落到他膝盖上。他回头，看见Stephanie挂在沙发椅背上。她明亮的笑容带着一点胁迫意味。

“我煮了点早餐，之类的……”她说，“现在说早餐有点早了。比较像夜巡后、早餐前小点心。”

“你把速冻华夫饼放到烤面包机里，”Damian讽刺的话语从厨房传来，“你什么也没 **煮** 。”

Stephanie无视了他：“你的冰柜里有些特别吓人的鬼东西。”她对Jason说。

“工作需要。”他疲惫地解释，“我猜我应该说谢谢。”谢谢你用我自己的华夫饼投喂我。

他的头绞痛着发晕，只是看着他们动来动去就让他胃里一阵不舒服。所以趁她一走开，他就把盘子放到地上，希望自己一会不要踩到它。猫咪Jason好奇地踱步上前，舔了舔糖浆。

“外头的情况都还算稳定？”Jason询问Cassandra，点头示意窗外。

“目前来说。谢谢你今晚的协助。否则情况可能会变得……很困难。”

“没错，你也是。”他不情不愿地说。暂且把他的骄傲搁置一晚总好过坐观整座城市陷入混乱。也许。“还有谢谢你帮Damian收拾残局把我拎回这儿。”

但这意味着他们的机密安全屋不再那么机密。一旦他从现在的破烂拳击袋状态恢复人形，他就不得不开始搜寻他和Damian的新落脚点。

就在他考虑这件事的当口，Cassandra笑了笑，在唇边做出拉起拉链的动作。好吧。那关于那件事呢。

“我可以问你一个问题吗？”他压低声音说。她点头，他扫了一眼罗宾们——他们正为了谁该洗碗的问题吵得不可开交，没空偷听。“你真的认为你能取代他？”

“蝙蝠侠，是的。”她毫不犹豫地回答，毫不迟疑，“我会取代……会努力做到，不惜生命。”她扯起嘴角做出一个类似微笑的表情。黑色幽默。他的最爱。然后她的微笑消失了。”但……不是Bruce。所以，不能。严格来说我不能取代他。你呢？”

“我要知道就好了。”他用气音给出回答，几乎低不可闻。

“我能问 **你** 个问题吗？”

Jason耸肩：“我认为你已经问了，不过好吧。”

“距你上次杀人……已经过了几个星期了，”她说。这不再讨论范围内。他可以反驳，说她并 **不像** 她自以为的那样知晓他生活的每一分钟，但她是个如假包换的人形测谎仪。如果她不知道她说的正是事实，在他反驳之后她就会明白。“我想知道，为什么？”

“也许是因为我每次想开枪的时候你总要冒出来堵枪口，”他抱怨道，泄气地揉乱自己的头发，她试探着微微昂起下巴，等待他的进一步阐述，“我不 **知道** 。别过分解读，反正最近工作比较顺利就是了。我可能明天就杀掉一个混球，如果我刚好碰上某个扭曲的家伙活该如此。”

这不算一个真正意义上的回答，但她脸上的微笑好像在说她听见——或者，根据她的一贯风格—— **看见** 了她想要的答案，一切他没有说出口的潜台词。她的目光越过Jason的头顶，投向厨房，那儿的事态已经由“Damian和Stephanie讨价还价”升级成了“Damian抽出一把不小的刀向她砍去”。

“每个人都很担心，”她对Jason说，“可是，我认为……你们两个在一起对彼此都有好处。”

Jason转身，眼前的景象让他惭愧地摇了摇头。他喊道：“Damian！放下剔骨刀，我的 **天** 我说真的。去抽屉里拿把餐刀，你小型刀具的械斗技术比大型刀好多了你 **懂** 的。拿两把，那样就再好不过了。”

 

  
—

Jason又一次在沙发上醒来——他一定是迷迷糊糊地睡着了。如果刚才发生的一切不是脑震荡诱发的幻觉（虽然他觉得非常有可能是），其他人应该不会把他留在沙发上瞌睡。

“多谢了，Damian，”他带着点调侃意味对沙发抱枕嘟囔着，“谢谢你——”

但只有空荡荡的客厅报以他沉默。其他人早已离开。女孩们一定回家了，而Damian多半是回房间睡觉。这里只有他，和那只依偎着他的小腿轻柔地打呼噜的猫。

其实猫咪Jason也不是一无是处，Jason想道，招架不住睡意再次闭上了眼睛。Damian驯化了他——给他准备了几盆猫砂——他现在可爱得让人想抱抱他。

—

 

他们和另外两位已经的关系没有发生任何实质上的改变。他们不会因为一起工作过一回并分享了华夫饼就突然变成好闺蜜。 

在那之后，Jason确实碰到一个值得打破不杀原则的混球，但当他就要扣下扳机将子弹射入那个混蛋的脑子里，他们的毒品突击搜查行动被 **另一对** 蝙蝠侠与罗宾突袭了。

Jason带着一条膝盖扭伤的腿和因为神经掐彻底麻痹的胳膊撤离现场，但他礼尚往来地给了Brown小妞一只熊猫眼，Damian令人敬佩地用蝙蝠镖给Cassandra留下一道擦伤，所以他们差不多打了个平手。

有天晚上他和Damian通过利用某种绝对违背蝙蝠信条的审讯技巧，让罪犯供出情报，并赶在另一组双雄之前找到了被绑架的孩子们。最终孩子们得救了，恶棍们得到应有的惩罚，今晚的哥谭街道只见了 **一点儿** 血。

女孩们彻底被他们俩气坏了，连续好几天频繁地挑起争斗，全面加强对Jason和Damian的监视，确保同样的事情不会再度发生，其实他们应该 **感谢** 他们才对。要不是他们做了该做的事那些孩子永远得不到及时的营救。算了，人各有志，道不同不相为谋~ 

—

他们花了一个多小时走过一条又一条小巷，试图循着几星期前的足迹找回那栋有着Damian涂鸦的建筑，不过现在Jason开始担心他们再也找不到了。再过不久他们就得打道回府——他们在惨绝人寰、天寒地冻的室外游荡了太久。Jason的脚趾在走过刚才那十个街区之前就失去了知觉，接着他的手指也不甘示弱紧随其后。

唯一好转的一点事Damian停止抱怨“ **毫无意义，浪费时间的跑腿** ”有一阵子了，因为他一张嘴牙齿就不受控制地打颤。他意志坚定地紧咬牙关试图掩饰这一点，于是（谢天谢地）他长久地沉默着。

颤抖的小鬼让Jason有些愧疚。他们过会会停下来喝杯热巧克力。

当他们终于找到那面墙的时候，几乎认不出它原来的样子。层层叠叠的新标记几乎完全覆盖了Damian的涂鸦。Jason凭着记忆去查了那几个词的意思，并不如他想的那么意蕴深邃。 **蝙蝠侠之子** ，说真的？不过话又说回来，Damian只有十岁。

Damian的脸早就被寒风刮得通红，此刻又稍稍更红了一些，他在盛怒之下盯着他信手涂抹的大作被激烈交锋的词句、色彩与符号所掩盖。多数代表帮会势力，但也有些不是。

“如果你宣称占领城市的某个部分就会发生怎样的事，看见了吗，小鬼头？一堆人会顺风而动冒出来表示抗议，并夺回他们的地盘。”Jason挥手示意那面墙。它将会见证更多的帮派此消彼长地争夺它，将之占为己有。然后它会被清洗干净，于是新的循环又从头开始。又或者地盘交界线会变换，另一座建筑成为争夺的新焦点。“你可以拥有公司，拥有大楼——事实上，我觉得这栋楼 **确实** 是你爸的——但不可能拥有整座城市。如果你把自己当做哥谭至高无上的帝王来行事，你不能指望人们坐以待毙。友情提示：他们会想把拳头糊你脸上。”

“ **Tt** 。我知道帝国是怎样建成的，Todd。我读过的史书比你多。“Damian翻了个白眼，好像在说Jason让他羞耻尴尬，“自然，没人会简单地 **坐以待毙** 。会有反抗，会有流血……但是，那又如何？”

Jason盯着他看了好一会，试着消化这些话从一个孩子口中说出的事实。“那……完全偏离了我的重点。”他语调平直地说，遏制着猛揪自己头发的泄气冲动，“离我的原意有十万八千里，能有多远就有多远。”

“我知道。你把我拽到这儿来想教我某种愚笨空洞的人生经验——毫无疑问你自欺欺人地认为此举十分睿智——关于城市居民的自我位以及通过个人之力同集体意识进行权力博弈是怎样的徒劳之举。我不在乎。这些人，”Damian说，冷笑着斜睨那些涂鸦，“显然不知道自己玷污了谁的作品。我们可以走了吗？夜训之前我还需要完成一些训练。”

 Jason叹了口气，在寒冷的空气中凝成白雾。“行，好吧。这外头就和你的怜悯之心一样冷酷无情。走吧。”也许这一课对一个从没学过如何分享的孩子来说过于超前了。从本质上来说。

—

经历了一上午的追踪活动外加装备维修，Jason和Damian决定稍作休息吃顿午餐，以面对下午即将展开的实地探查（与一条未明确的案件线索有关）。Damian终于有点喜欢上快餐了，因为Jason坚持不懈地领着他吃遍所有他还记得的最好的快餐店和餐车，直到Damian对它们有所改观。

但有一样东西Damian从未停止过对它的不屑与抨击——腌菜，怪癖，以及今天的厨师犯了个致命的错误把它们放进了他的汉堡。

Jason发现他的幸运星此刻又闪耀起来阻止了Damian叫来服务生兴师问罪。他只是谨慎地把腌菜从他的汉堡里一片一片挑出来，用餐巾纸包好，Jason在边上吸着他的饮料⑤，看着Damian像其他小孩一样，做出典型挑食小朋友的举动，努力不把吸管笑喷出来。

他注意到Jason挣扎着忍笑，于是，他撅嘴表示不满，放下汉堡，坐姿标准地把他的手交叠放上桌面。

“等我履行我与生俱来的权利当上至高无上的哥谭之王，”他说，语调庄重肃穆，“我颁布的第一道法令将会是禁止一切腌菜进入本城。”

然后他咬着薯条露出一个坏笑，然后Jason意识到这个小鬼—— **小混蛋** ——只是在开玩笑。 **开玩笑** 。

 也许他见鬼的随便乱来的教学最终起效了。

—

 Jason时不时注意到Damian手上染有颜料印迹。他洗衣服的时候发现Damian的深色衣物上沾有溅射状的污渍——各式各样的荧光色，与近来出现在城市各处最诡异的、最高的的地方的鲜艳涂鸦的用色如出一辙，然后他想他可能唤醒了一头小怪兽。

—

Damian夜以继日日以继夜地求了Jason **好久** 。好久。终于，Jason心软了，同意让Damian当一晚上蝙蝠侠。

Jason将这一妥协作为送给他的圣诞礼物，因为这小鬼他妈的完全无法用金钱收买。Jason从一开始就彻底打消了往那方面 **尝试** 的念头。

Damian穿上新设计的蝙蝠侠制服，全副武装。当然啦，他的本意是提升威慑力，但不幸——可爱得不行。它保持半成品状态挂在他的衣柜里一定有段时间了，鬼知道“有段时间”究竟有多久，也许可以追溯到Jason弃置的蝙蝠侠披风神秘失踪那会儿——因为他不可能在短短一天之内就拾掇出这套行头。拳套指节上加倒刺这招倒是挺酷的（同时也令人担忧）。

以及，自然，蝙蝠侠需要一位罗宾。

Jason做出的唯一让步—— **唯一** 让步——是把R字标志缝到他常穿的那件夹克上，以多米诺面具代替头盔。到此为止。没有精灵靴，没有小披风，更没有绿鳞小短裤。

 当晚，他们没有撞见任何一位义警。要不是他敢百分之百肯定城市里数以万计的摄像头都在Barbara的掌控之下捕捉着街道上的分分秒秒，他会真心觉得自己很幸运。可他知道，她就在某处，看着她的电脑显示屏，大笑。

—

“是真的？”Damian和Jason一同降落，脚尖刚点着屋顶，他就开口询问，“我父亲死而复生了？”

Drake早已被告知有个初来乍到的男孩篡夺了他那一身鲜艳的羽毛和名号，但这是他第一次亲眼证实这个消息，一丝嫌恶的表情在他脸上转瞬即逝。Damian做出戒备姿态，回以一声讥笑。

Jason接下Cassandra投来的注视，一道无声的协议悄然达成：如果见势不妙便出手拦下罗宾们。他们不是来这打架的。

他们来这是为了Tim带回来的消息，Tim在和刺客联盟近距离接触的那些日子里获取的消息。有关Bruce的消息。

“他从未死亡。”Tim说。他穿着一套混搭而成的制服，由他的罗宾制服以及他们最后一次交锋时Jason那套带有头罩的制服组成。依然佩戴他的旧标志，并对罗宾这个名号恋恋不舍，Jason好奇他的这种状态还能持续多久。他知道雏鸟入巢，见之离巢是每只小鸟必须准备面对的事，尽管就Tim的情况看来，他更像是覆巢之下的幼鸟，不得不独自飞离。

“他只是迷失在了时间流里。我在……几个月前、他刚离开的时候，就怀疑这个可能性，但我需要证据。”他扬起下巴，唇齿间绽开一个小小的微笑，洋溢着胜利的味道。“现在我们找到证据了。他还活着。”

他开始阐释他的证据：蝙蝠洞内的涂画痕迹、带有Bruce阴沉面容的肖像、以及庄园地下的密室，Jason闭紧嘴巴听着这一切，管好他的舌头以免自己疯狂地尖叫“ **胡扯** ”。

“那么，”Damian突兀地打断他，他一旦耐心耗尽就会这么做，而且耗尽他的耐心通常不需要太长时间。“他在哪？我什么时候才能见到我的父亲？”

“我们正协同正义联盟致力于锁定他的位置。”Tim冷静地回答。“我们不需要你们的帮助，不过我们之中的某些人认为你们应该知道这件事。找到他对我们来说只是时间问题……这说法多少有点双关意。”

Jason大笑起来。这整件事信息量太大。太无稽。时间旅行，所谓来自过去的讯息，以及Drake对他自己的说法抱有的那虔诚坚定、不可动摇的信仰。

 他大笑着直到胸口发疼，直到他的笑声听上去像被大量小丑毒气袭击的受害者，而Cassandra和Tim互相交换了个略显忧虑的表情。他大笑着，直到眼泪顺着他隐藏在头盔之下的脸颊滚落，无人可见。

 —

Jason从一开始就明白这种安排只是权宜之计。Talia认为Damian完成了他在哥谭的训练，决定召回他并将他转移到某处，跟着另一位导师继续他的学习生涯，然后Jason再也见不到他——他原以为这都是迟早的事。

他原以为Dick恢复之后就会施展他的魅力拉拢Damian，然后两人不可避免地越来越亲密。Dick多久之后会生龙活虎地回到夜巡工作中，他会在多久之后会见到他空翻着飞跃城市的身影——他不停担忧这个问题，直到他听闻Bruce的消息那天。

 Bruce没有死这个消息没让他多震惊，但面对之后Talia打来的电话他就没那么淡定了。他只是单纯不曾料到他会为此感到孤独，有多孤独。

— 

“我收拾完行李了。”

Damian站在Jason房间门口，将背包甩过肩头。对于一个被宠坏的小鬼来说他真是轻装简行。Jason知道那里头有他折叠整齐的罗宾制服——那也许是他最重要的随行物品——除去装进宠物箱在玄关等他的猫咪Jason。

关于Damian在Bruce监护下能否继续在蝙蝠侠麾下作为罗宾工作，对方从未给过确切答案。这话说得，就像一道小小的该死的授权问题能拦住那小鬼似的。

Jason放弃了钻进床底掘地三尺寻找他失踪手套的行为，直起身，掸去袖子上的灰尘。Damian扫视一片混乱的房间，四散的衣物，以及床铺上一只填满了一半的旅行袋，他看向Jason，双眼像两把燃烧的控诉之火。

“你也在打包。你准备 **离开** 。”

“我只是打算搬往几条街外一处新的安全屋。地段更好。停车方便……不过我会留着这里，偶尔来过个夜。”Jason拿着一件T恤嗅了嗅检查是否干净，然后耸耸肩把它塞进袋子里。“在特定地点停留过久有害身心健康；总是得不停搬家。”

Damian做了件在Jason从没看他做过的事——他表现出青少年式的忸怩不安，紧张地低头扫了一眼自己的双脚，“如果这事不成的话……”

Jason不能让Damian说完这句话，因为他将无法 **拒绝** 。他们不可能再回到现在这样。让Damian和奇迹般回归的Bruce一起生活是Talia的决定，而他们俩都明白违背Talia的意愿绝非上策。

“不会有问题的，Damian。你瞧，”Jason坚定地说，“我的意思是，你从出生开始就希望能进一步了解你爸，对吧？现在有绝佳的机会摆在你眼前，你应该——你应该抓住它。他有时候是个混蛋，是个伪君子，我永远也不会原谅他做的一些事，但是你不应该他妈的在意我的看法。你应该自己去了解你爸，这是你应得的机会。如果你担心——”

“我不 **担心** 。”Damian坚称，眉间浮现出小小的无疑是表示担心的皱纹。“我只不过是……不确定。不确定我还能否继续担任罗宾。万一我讨厌和他们一起工作怎么办？他们会强迫我按照他们的规矩战斗，我不想。他们的规矩愚不可及。敌人不值得怜悯。”

“无意冒犯，Damian，但是一阵子不开杀戒对你不会有什么坏处。喘口气，你懂的。”最终他会发现他越努力，这事就变得越困难。而且， **擦** ，这事还敢变得更困难吗。“你还年轻。你应该尝试各种各样不同的方式。也许你最终会喜欢上他们的规矩。”

对Damian来说，找些不同的行为榜样、比Jason更好的榜样、那些可能引导他走上一条更愉快的道路的榜样是最好不过的了。

Damian看上去十分厌恶这一建议。“如果你当真这么想，为何 **你** 不自己喘口气？”他反驳。这真是个他妈的好问题，Jason为此迟疑了一瞬。

“Damian——”

“你说这些话只为了好让我离开。你只是一心想摆脱我。”

“没错，你最好把这话当真。从你出现的那一秒开始，除了我的眼中钉心头刺你什么也不是。”他笑了起来。“开个玩笑，”他接着说，抢在Damian信以为真然后想太多之前，“过来。”他朝他招招手。

Damian反而谨慎地后退一小步。“干嘛？”然后随着Jason走近他又后退了一大步。

“因为我打算——”Jason一个箭步上前，将将捉住Damian，把他拽进一个大大的拥抱然后举起小朋友让他双脚离地。“哈。”

“放我下来，”Damian咬牙切齿地说，“ **立刻马上** 。”

Jason在Damian狂暴之前照做了。但他百分之五十确信他的恐吓掺有水分。在他离开之前，Jason忍不住再多揉乱他的头发一次——那张怒气冲冲的臭脸里混有一抹无助绝望的色彩。他仍旧心存忧虑。

“别太担心这事，小兔崽子。还有别——永远不要让他们使你为了自己犯的错误嫌弃自己，或者是为了和以前的罗宾们不一样。”这基本上就是他能给的唯一建议。

“我自然和你们都不一样。我更优秀。”

在他翻白眼的当口，Jason想到他会有多想念这孩子，然后被自己震惊了。“好吧。那么，如果你想暂时从他们身边解放一阵，你可以随时来找我。我知道你能找到我，无论我在哪。我怀疑我想出的那些安保系统有什么是能把你拦在外面的，不管怎么说。”

 Damian露出一个坏笑，提起猫箱和便携箱里愤怒地喵喵叫的猫咪，准备出发。“听听这话，Todd。你总算是说对了一回。”

—

Jason试了三次才点着香烟，韦恩塔顶上就是风大。他打破了他的一日一烟戒律——这是第二支——但是……这次会面将成为他和Bruce（自从Bruce死后）的首次见面，所以他暂且决定放纵一下自己。他需要这支烟。

而且他乐见Bruce皱着眉眼角微微抽动带着一脸不赞同的表情出场，特别是他还迟到了10分钟。绝对是被什么拦路抢劫之类的东西耽搁了——Jason本就估摸着会出现这种情况。

Jason弹了弹烟灰朝Bruce颔首。“你看上去过得不错，”他说，决心抢占谈话的先机。保持他的步调来。“我不是因为你之前死了才这么说。很高兴你终于决定露面了。”

Jason摘下头盔，把烟放到嘴边，感到凉风刮过他的脸，刮过他身处的世界制高点，于是他又后悔自己这么做了。没了头盔，直视Bruce的双眼变成一件更为艰难的挑战，但他不管不顾地强迫自己接下。

Bruce的状态看上去确实不错；一如既往，就像他从未离开。但他不算真正死过，对吗？只是“迷失在时间里”，或是随便什么Drake想出来的天方夜谭。他不曾被埋葬，也未尝徒手挖开自己的墓土……

“Jason——”

Jason截断他的话头。“我打赌你想谈的事情有一堆，但我不打算听。”比如Jason短暂的蝙蝠侠任期，Bruce为他录下的留言……Jason宁可中一枪也不想和Bruce探讨任何有关那些事的问题。“我来这不是为了听你说话。我来这只为了谈一件事，那就是Damian。”

回音只有沉默，除了蝙蝠侠的斗篷应和骤起的大风猎猎作响。Jason缓缓呼出一口烟，看着它被风吹散，一边等候那个顽固的老头子接受他的条件。

他几个月前在塔顶外缘胡乱涂抹的那行字还在那儿，雨水的冲刷让它稍有褪色，但依旧清晰可辨。他想知道Bruce注意到了没有，不过这想法蠢毙了——Bruce能注意到一切。

Bruce无声地呼出一口气，算不上是叹气，终于，他说：“好吧。说。”

“你有个特别要命的孩子，Bruce，”Jason说，“我是说Damian。虽说你其他孩子也都不太对劲，但至少就他而言你还有挽回的机会。”他的烟头掉到地上，被他用鞋跟碾灭，接着他迈步向前，危险地靠近Bruce，凑到他面前，“他不会像我一样被辜负。我不会让那种事发生。任何人胆敢伤害Damian，我会杀了他们——除非他和他们同归于尽。我会杀了他们，即便你试图阻拦我。”

Bruce纹丝不动，即便他们面贴面的距离近到能够感受Jason炽热的怒视。Jason无法看穿面罩的护目镜，但他确信那男人甚至没有眨一下眼睛。

“那没有必要。”Bruce沉稳地说。

Jason转身离开。“最好没有，”他丢出这句话，略带苦涩，“你最好留心照看好他，因为如果发生任何不测……我没准也会杀了你。我还不知道。但没准。”

“如果你不这么做，我相信Talia会代劳。”

这不是一个玩笑。蝙蝠侠不开玩笑。

“没错，我认为你是对的，”Jason说。他从夹克里摸出抓钩枪，一步踏上屋檐。“好了。那么，既然我们已经达成共识……”

一只被黑色手套包裹的手制住他的手腕。“Jason，等等。” 

Jason粗鲁地挥开Bruce的紧握。考虑着补上一拳，不过他今晚没有打架的兴致。“别再碰我。”Bruce开口准备说些什么，Jason干脆地打断他，“如果你要说的话和Damian无关，我不想听。”

“明晚我们将会让他作为罗宾接受试验，看他在实战工作中做得如何。多一双眼睛对于防止意外发生无疑是有益的。既然你如此担心——”

“他不需要试验。他就 **是** 罗宾。”Jason考虑了一下，然后点头，“行，我会帮忙看着点那小鬼。我一点左右要见个线人，所以会离开一会。而且我会保持距离。我没同意和你们中的任何一个一块儿出门乱晃。”

“可以。”

Jason调整好他的抓钩枪，正准备扣下扳机接着飞荡离去接着他……停了下来。“听着，我说过他是个要命的小孩，”他对Bruce说，“而且他确实 **是** ，从各种方面来讲，但是……他也是个好孩子。只要你给他一次机会。或者两次。或者十次。你就会发现。”

当Jason转身（这次是真的）离开，他发誓他瞥见了一个微笑，一闪即逝。

 

 

Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ①暴力双熊：感谢DOUHUA提供的译名，我最后还是决定用这个了。反正原名也很RP【x】（原标题是来自机械战警主题曲《Bad Boys》的歌词）  
> ②林荫坊和奈何岛： the Bowery，the Narrows均为哥谭治安混乱地区的地名。这里采用Slomo的译名。  
> ③Tricorner：查了一下蝙蝠百科是哥谭地名（An island at the southwest corner of Gotham City. It is home to the Tricorner Yards.），不知道一般翻译是什么样的，不靠谱地暂译三角洲……欢迎补充。  
> ④Spoiler：依然是自由发挥的暂译。  
> ⑤饮料：原是sofa，经作者确认是soda误拼。


End file.
